Love Affair
by grayzone
Summary: These will be a series of one shots involving the Love Affair between Riley Dixon and Beth Greene. Some may be more intimate then others; so fair warning. Will incorporate some Family Affair storylines as well. Finding love is never easy especially in the world of the Walking Dead so when it happens you have to hold on to it. For all of you that love Riley and Beth being together
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is for all of you that love the fact that Beth and Riley are together. Some stories may be more intimate then others, but I wanted to show some of the background to their quiet Love Affair. I'll see how the response is to this first one and we'll take it from there. So let me know what you think! I'm glad so many people out there are supporters of Riley and Beth! Please review or PM with thoughts, ideas and such. Love to hear what you think.**

Story One: Ain't a Bad Person

Beth was in the kitchen area helping Carol think of something to fix for dinner. Daryl and Riley had brought back a deer and the two women were thinking of something different they could do with the meat that would give the people a change while still eating the same old thing.

"we need to do something other then stew" Carol spoke looking over at the young girl, who nodded her head

"what if we cut the meat and do it kind of like you would chicken?" Beth suggested cocking her head to the side

Carol smiled at her and laughed, Beth furrowed her eyebrows. Carol shook her head still laughing

"I like the idea, I was just thinking….deer breast" the older woman laughed causing Beth to chuckle as well

The women stopped talking and the laugher and smiles died down as Riley Dixon stormed her way pass them running up the stairs and into her cell.

Maggie, Glenn and Daryl walked in shortly after; Beth looked to Maggie who knew without being told that Beth and the Dixon girl were together. Maggie looked at her sister before looking back at Daryl and Glenn

"Riley left someone on the side of the road"

Carol looked up at the cell which Riley had just vanished

"then why is she so upset if it was her choice"

Daryl walked forward placing a few squirrels on the table as he did and rubbed the back of his neck

"It was a woman and…and she was pregnant"

Beth looked at the older Dixon and then over to Glenn and Maggie

"it was more then that" Glenn spoke out knowing that everyone was thinking it had to do with memories of Lori

"the woman…she…she told us she had killed three people…when Riley asked why" Glenn stopped and also looked up towards Riley's cell

"she told us it was because her dead brother told her too"

Beth looked away from Glenn and down at the table. She knew that Riley had, had issues and still was struggling with seeing Merle and even Lori

"Riley told her no….the woman shouted that it would be on her if her baby died"

Maggie looked over to Glenn tears starting to form in her eyes, she walked by Glenn grabbing his hand and pulled him towards their cell. Daryl watched them go and then looked at Carol and Beth

"gonna go find Rick" he spoke before walking out of the cell block

Carol and Beth sat in silences for a minute before the older woman rose to her feet.

"I need a minute….let's start dinner later on …it's still early"

Beth nodded her head and watched Carol walk outside. Beth looked up towards the cell and slowly got to her feet; looking around she quickly made her way up the stairs and into the cell

Riley was laying on her bunk staring up at the battered mattress above her. She didn't even look over when the curtain fluttered open and closed knowing who it was

Beth stood in the doorway for a moment watching the girl in front of her. She glanced back and made sure the curtain was shut fully before taking another step inside.

"you aren't a bad person" Beth softly spoke

Riley closed her eyes, the words spoken to close to the ones she once told Merle

Riley opened her eyes and chuckled "just do bad things" she whispered out

Beth walked forward and looked down at the blond girl, her ocean blue eyes seemed brighter then usual.

"hush up" Beth spoke as she climbed onto the girl straddling her waist

Riley looked away from the broken mattress and into the sky blue eyes of Beth. Beth leaned down and kissed the girl softly on the lips; she then rose her face an inch and whispered "you ain't a bad person Dixon trust me"

Beth then lowered her hand and started to unbuckle Riley's belt. Riley watched the girl to stunned to say or do anything at the moment.

Once the belt was undone, Beth moved and undid the button and zipper to Riley's jeans.

"up" Beth murmured against Riley's lips. Riley raised her hips allowing Beth is pull the tight skinny jeans down a bit

Beth then kissed Riley on the neck and moved her hand slowly inside of the girls underwear. Riley moaned, Beth quickly placed her lips over the girls mouth to soften the sounds

"what are you doing" Riley breathed out

Beth smirked and kissed the girl harder "showing you, you ain't a bad person" she replied in-between kisses.

Beth moved her hand further down and Riley buckled her hips causing Beth to smile. Riley however wasn't going to let Beth run the show. She slowly rose to a sitting position pushing Beth down onto her back so she was now straddling her waist. Beth's hand fell from Riley's pants and Riley got to work undoing Beth's jeans

Once they were unzipped Riley rose a little pulling Beth's pants completely off. Beth wasn't going to deny it she was turned on. Riley smirked down at Beth with that smirk that made her melt. Riley leaned down and kissed the girl softly Beth moaning when she pulled away. Riley brought her hands down to the hem of Beth's shirt and slowly rolled it up Beth intensely sat up allowing Riley to pull it off.

Riley leaned down and place one hand on top of Beth's underwear causing the girl to squirm she wanted Riley and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. Riley chuckled as Beth started to whine. Riley kissed Beth's neck working her way down once she reached Beth's belly button she stopped and glanced up at the girl. Beth was panting and buckled her hips. Ready for whatever Riley had in store

Riley grinned and proceeded to pull Beth's underwear all the way down.

Beth's thighs squeezed together as Riley's head disappeared and she had to pull the pillow over her mouth to muffle the sounds escaping her lips. Before Beth knew it Riley was raising her head and pulling the pillow away from her face. She smiled down at the girl and kissed her lips softly then a little harder.

"still think I'm not a bad person" Riley smirked looking down at the girl

Beth pushed herself up and roughly kissed the girl throwing her hand back down Riley's pants, Beth kissed Riley the whole time blocking the moans.

"I love you Dixon" Beth hissed out roughly before removing her hand and resting her forehead against Riley's

Riley looked into Beth's eyes and saw the love in them, she had never felt anything like this before, and she was determined not to ruin it or lose it; with a small smile she replied

"love you too Greene"

**let me know...reviews! Thanks**


	2. Unspoken Bond

**A/N: So this came to me kind of out of the blue so I typed it up real quick before I had to leave for the day. I hope you like it. It's a little sweeter then the last one I think. Anyway please let me know your thoughts. I won't keep writing them if it seems like it's something you're all not in to. I kind of like the idea of seeing a little bit into the forming of this relationship and how there were feelings there even before they knew it or wanted to know it. Review!**

Story Two: Unspoken Bond

Riley sat in the guard tower her feet swinging over the edge she wasn't on watch but just needed to get away. So much has happened over the course of the last few weeks and she didn't know how to process it all. She watched as Herschel, her dad, Carl and Beth who was holding baby Judith were down by the garden. Riley smiled she liked that her dad had found a job that would help him get his relationship with Carl back on track as well as get himself back to the man he once was. Riley's eyes drifted away from her dad and focused on the blue eyed blonde who was currently laughing at something Herschel had said. Riley watched unsure of why she was so interested in the whereabouts of Beth all of a sudden. She just felt a need to protect and watch over the girl.

Beth smiled down at her father as he worked on pulling up the last few weeds around the starting of the tomato plants. She then looked up and at the fields around her; he eyes settled in on the guard tower and the figure that was currently sitting on the edge their legs swinging back and forth. Beth smiled knowing that the person probably wouldn't see it but nevertheless felt the corners of her mouth tug upward.

Rick turned and saw Beth smiling up at something turning his head he saw that she was staring at Riley who was up in the guard tower; he glanced down at the soil by his feet a frown coming over his face. Riley had been more distant then usual and more closed off then ever. He knew she was dealing with and coming to terms with a lot but it scared him to think of the place she might go. Looking back up at Beth he noticed the look in her eye; he had always had a suspicion that something was secretly going on between those two but could never be sure and out of respect and privacy would wait until they were both ready to make any announcement.

"hey Beth" Rick spoke gaining the girls attention

"mind going and checking in on Riley…she's been…" Rick paused once again bringing his eyes to the tower

Beth nodded her head and held Judith out to Carl. The three man watched as she walked up the hill and towards the watch tower. Herschel looked up at Rick and winked he too knowing that there was something special within that relationship

Beth approached the tower slowly she wasn't sure what she could say to Riley that would help in anyway. While what she wanted to do she couldn't for everyone thought she was dating Zach. As Beth climbed the stairs she mentally kicked herself for not having the guts to be true to who she was. She slowly pushed the latch door open and the creaking sound that came with it upset the stillness that had overtaken the room. Pulling herself up Beth watched the back of Riley for a moment her hair was in a messy braid and she were her black sweatshirt underneath her denim vest along with her pair of dark blue skinny jeans and boot; Beth never understood how one person could look so good even in the world they lived in. Beth wanted nothing more then go over and kiss her; telling her everything would be okay, that everything would work out in the end, letting out a sigh she knew that couldn't happen…yet, shaking her head she walked forward and sat next to the girl.

"you should go check out the farm…your dad is doing a great job" Beth spoke trying to break the silences; she rolled her eyes however at her own stupid start of a conversation

Riley looked down at the farm taking place and nodded her head. She then glanced at Beth through the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to the fields

"I'm going to ask Daryl if I can go on the run to Big Spot that he and Sasha know about" Riley spoke after a few minutes her eyes never leaving the green grass below.

Beth looked at the girl unsure how she felt about the thought of her going out. She was still struggling with seeing Merle and Lori. Deep down she hoped Daryl would shoot down the idea

"he probably won't let me go" Riley mumbled raising her eyes and looking down at her dad as he smiled at Judith

Beth returned her stare to the people down below as well.

"he if says no maybe we can hunting again…you still promised to teach me how to use that thing" Beth smiled pointing at the crossbow that lay beside Riley

Riley glanced at the bow and then back at Beth

"wish I could have one" Beth mumbled out

Riley grinned "you're out of luck in that department….most of these weapons were probably the first to go when this whole thing started"

Beth looked at Riley confusion written across her features

"there quiet, can make your own arrows…it's the logical choice of weapon for this world"

Beth nodded her head a little disappointed

Riley returned her eyes to her dad noticing Daryl coming forward from the gravel road. He and Glenn as just arrived back from checking the snares

"I'll keep my eyes open though…"

Riley looked at Beth through the corner of her eye and saw her smile.


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: So these little stories are coming to me really quickly. It's usually when I'm having writer's block with ****_Family Affair. _****I'm really excited about that next chapter by the way! Anyway I hope you guys like these little insights into Riley and Beth's relationship (if any of you can think of a cute nickname for them I love to hear them...) I hope that there not to intimate or racy for you. Please let me know what you think. Any ideas or things you like to see them doing; same goes for ****_Family Affair_****. I think the next one might involve a hunting trip. Anyway happy reading and reviews are always nice!**

Story Three: Nightmare

Riley woke up drenched in sweat and heart pounding in her ears. Looking around the dark cell she brought her hands to her head running her fingers through her sweaty hair. She threw her feet over the side of the bed and rested her trembling hands on her knees. She shook her head and let a sigh escape her lips

"only a dream" she muttered

Riley looked out of the cell door as the curtain was draped opened. It was dark and quiet. Riley rose to her feet and walked towards the door she stopped in the doorway and bit her lip. She hesitated before walking from the cell, she stepped over Daryl's mattress glad that he was on watch duty. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped short. She debated turning around she didn't want Beth to see her this shaken up over something as stupid as a dream

"such an idiot" she mumbled

Riley shook her head and walked forward. She stopped in front of a cell that also had the curtain pulled back allowing her to peek inside and see the sleeping form of a person on the lower bunk. Riley stared for a moment and realized how she was truly a moron and this was the most stupid decision she had ever made

Riley froze when the figure began to roll over and open their eyes staring back at her.

Beth was awoken when the feeling of being watched overtook her. She rolled over and opened her eyes; she saw Riley Dixon standing in her doorway. She was still dressed in her clothing but from here Beth could tell she was shaking slightly. Beth sat up and looked at Riley more closely; her hair looked damp and her cheeks were flushed

Standing Beth walked over and grabbed the girls hand pulling her into her cell and releasing the tie on the curtain allowing it to fall closed. Beth pulled Riley over to the bunk and sat her down. Kneeling in front of the girl she saw that even though her cheeks were tinted pink the rest of her was as pale as a ghost; her blue eyes popping out more.

"you okay" Beth whispered

Riley looked into Beth's eyes and simply shook her head, biting down on her lip

Beth stood and left the cell only to return moments later with a glass of water, she placed it in Riley's hands and noticed that they were trembling. Beth pulled the glass from her hands and carefully placed it on the floor, she then pulled Riley into a hug.

Beth felt Riley tense for a moment before she relaxed into the contact.

"I need to find him"

Beth stopped breathing at the words Riley mumbled into her neck

Riley pulled away "I need to kill him Beth….I need to"

Beth looked at the girl and saw the utter panic and broken look behind her ocean blue orbs

"I can't do it….knowing he's out there….Judith, Carl…._you_….I…I need to know you're safe…"

Beth looked at Riley and didn't know what to do

"I can't lose you…I…I can't….I can't…."

Tears formed in Beth's eyes, as she held onto the trembling Dixon; she had never seen Riley like this before

"I'm not going anywhere, you're not going to lose me.." Beth spoke softly tucking a piece of blonde hair behind Riley's ear. Riley looked at Beth and the look Beth received made her heart ache

Beth leaned up and pushed her lips against the girl; thinking that maybe if Riley could feel her it would help lessen the pain, panic and fear that was clearly surging through her body.

Riley kissed Beth back hungrily and placed one hand on Beth's neck while the other started to move towards the hem of Beth's tank top.

Beth kneeled up a little more causing Riley to move further back on the bed, Beth crawled in between Riley's legs and broke the kiss only so that Riley could pull her top off of her body. Beth felt the urgencies in Riley's movements and let the girl take control of the situation.

An hour later Beth lay beside Riley, her eyes closing and opening as she fought off the urge to sleep

"I won't anything hurt you Beth Greene"

Were the last words Beth heard as her eyes could no longer stay open and sleep overtook her

When Beth woke Riley was gone. She knew that would happen; she couldn't be seen leaving Beth's cell in the morning that would cause questions to be asked that both girls weren't ready to answer just yet

After getting dressed Beth left the cell and saw Carol had started breakfast; as she walked towards the older woman she looked around and saw that almost everyone was present even Daryl had returned from watch

"morning" Beth spoke once she reached Carol

Carol looked over at the young girl and smiled "good morning"

Beth continued to look around the cell block; her eyes landed on Maggie and somehow the sister knew who Beth was searching for.

"She's in the tower" Maggie spoke smiling slightly at her younger sister

Beth nodded her head and quickly turned on her heel heading out the cell block door

Once Beth disappeared Daryl looked around at everyone and mumbled

"when are they just gonna tell us"

Beth walked out and looked up towards the guard tower; seeing Riley sitting on the edge she let out a sigh of relief and headed up

Once inside Beth walked over and sat down looking over she smiled

"I thought…" she trailed off

Riley turned her gaze over to the blonde next to her and shook her head

"can't leave ya" she smirked

The two sat in the silence of the early morning. Riley looked down as Glenn approached to take over watch for the afternoon. Beth also looked over and saw the man; sighing she stood a little sad that her time with Riley was over. She hated that they hid the fact they were together but she didn't want to push Riley; she just wished for the day that she could kiss Riley when she returned from a run, or walk into her cell when the sun was still out

Beth was cut from her thoughts when Riley stood, swinging her crossbow off her shoulder and held it out to Beth

"want to learn how to use this"

Beth smiled at the girl and nodded. While she was excited about using the usually off limits Dixon crossbow and going out hunting alone with Riley she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to that dirty place of having sex with Riley in the forest

Riley walked towards the door "lets go hunting then"

Beth smirked and felt her cheeks heat up, as she walked pass the girl, she heard Riley mumbled

"only a farmers daughter"


	4. In the Woods

**A/N: Just wanted to let you all know I'm slowing down on ****_Family Affair_**** for a bit...the new season doesn't start until October and I'm moving quicker on that story then I thought I would be; I'm trying to time it out just right. Just wanted you to know. I will continue these stories and I was thinking about maybe starting another small story or just some One Shot type deals. Anyway I'm really enjoying writing this; it's fun to write how the two of them feel about each other and how their relationship came to be. So thank you so much to all of you that love them together as well. Leave any ideas for things you would like to see the two of them doing, interacting, wishing or thinking about. Reviews are awesome! =)**

Story Four: In the Woods

After a quick breakfast and telling the group where they were going Riley and Beth set out. Walking out of the prison gates always scared Beth; anything could happen Walker, an enemy; you were taking your life into the hands of outside forces and it was a scary thought. Looking to her left though she smiled and all fears left her head….she was with Riley Dixon after all.

"okay" Riley spoke once the two were deep in the woods "lets get to it"

Riley walked ahead and kneeled looking at something in the dirt, pushing away a few leaves and twigs she turned beckoning Beth over. Beth approached and kneeled down as well. Riley pointed at something that Beth really didn't see but she wanted to impress the girl so she stared long and hard and still came up with nothing

Riley looked up and stood, Beth following her moves. Riley leaned over and Beth thinking the girl was going to kiss her closed her eyes; however all Riley did was remove the crossbow that Beth had hanging on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she came into view of the classic Dixon smirk.

Riley took one step forward and lifted the bow. Beth wasn't sure what happened but suddenly two squirrels were attached to the one arrow and stuck on the bark of the tree. Beth watched as Riley walked forward to collect them, she felt insecure all of a sudden, she wanted Riley to be proud of her; she had gone out hunting with the girl as least a handful of times she needed to show she was listening and could handle herself. That was always Riley's biggest fear when it came to Beth that she wouldn't be able to handle being on her own if anything happened.

Riley pulled the squirrels from the tree and threw them into the backpack on her shoulders. Turning she walked back over to Beth; Riley smirked once again at her and Beth adverted her eyes. Riley walked in front of the girl and gently grabbed her chin with her fingers "get your mind out of the gutter" she whispered before softly kissing her lips. She then turned and headed deeper into the woods. Beth's cheeks felt like they were on fire. She did indeed need to get her mind on the task at hand; it was very hard however when all she could think about what Riley going down on her in front of a big oak tree.

Beth shook her head and quickly caught up with the Dixon before she disappeared into the thickness

"what do you see" Riley asked looking away from the ground and into the eyes of Beth. Beth swallowed and walked up to Riley looking down at the forest floor

"something went by here" she spoke looking up. Riley nodded and gestured her head for Beth to look again. Kneeling Beth carefully pushed away some fallen leaves and sticks

"it weaved in and out…" Beth spoke furrowing her brows. _'It can't be an animal' _she thought _'come on Beth don't embarrass yourself'. _A smile broke out on her face "it's a Walker" she said glancing up to see Riley smile as well and nod her head. Beth stood and Riley held out the crossbow. Beth's eyes filled with panic

"you can do it Beth….I'll be right here"

With shaky hands Beth gripped the crossbow the weight feeling more intense in her hands at the moment. With one final look at Riley she quietly followed the footprints, coming to a small clearing where there was a male Walker eating what looked like a raccoon. Beth raised the crossbow and aimed; she licked her lips and let the trigger go sending in arrow into the shoulder of the Walker. The Walker lifted his head and stood. Beth froze; the Walker was getting close and Beth couldn't move. A flash of black and blonde flew pass her vision and the Walker was still.

Riley watched as Beth seemed to forget that she also had a knife. She waited to see if the girl would drop the crossbow and pull it out; when the Walker got too close to her liking she stepped in. Once she disposed of the Walker she wiped her knife off on the dried leaves and shoved it back in her boot. She then turned slowly brining her eyes onto the still panic filled ones of Beth

Riley shook her head she needed Beth to be able to do this. She couldn't relax knowing Beth would freeze up in situations like this, somebody might not always be around. Riley walked forward and pulled the crossbow from Beth's hands

"that's enough for today" Riley mumbled as she started to head back the way they came

Beth was awoken from her trance of panic and fear at the mumbled words of her girlfriend. Beth bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes; she had let Riley down. Beth knew Riley wanted her to be safe and prove herself, she was always telling her she could do it, that she was stronger then people gave her credit for and she had failed in front of the one person who believed in her the most. She turned and slowly following after the girl keeping her eyes down only glancing up now and again to make sure she was still in sight

Riley had stopped walking she was angry, scared, annoyed; she wasn't okay with the fact that Beth couldn't handle that Walker. She clenched her jaw together and let a sigh escape her body.

Beth who wasn't looking didn't notice that Riley had stopped and walked right into the back of her. Beth stumbled back and looked at the blonde in front of her. Slowly Riley turned; Beth couldn't read the emotion flashing in Riley's eyes but it didn't scare her, it made her feel…well it made her feel loved

"you can't do that again Beth" Riley spoke softly "you have to…_have to _be able to handle things like that"

Beth only bit her lip again looking down at the leaves crunching under her boots. Riley walked forward so she was now standing in front of Beth

"promise me….promise me you won't freeze up again…you have more then one weapon….remember that" Riley whispered grabbing Beth's waist and pulling the girl closer to her

Beth felt like lightning had struck her body when Riley's finger touched the bare skin on her hip bone as her jacket rode up slightly

Beth was afraid to speak so she simply nodded her head. Riley smiled

"good" she spoke bringing her lips down and kissing Beth softly. Beth didn't know what came over her, she knew Riley would never approve of this, out in the open where anyone or thing could come strolling by but Beth was about to lose it if _something _didn't happen and soon

Riley pulled away slightly and looked around them at the dense trees "what are you doing Beth"

Beth licked her lips and shook her head causing loose hairs to fall from her pony "I need you…._now_" she hissed. Riley bit down on her teeth causing her jaw bone to move. For some reason that sent Beth even more over the edge "please…" she whimpered

Riley looked back at the girl, glancing above her she smirked and pushed Beth, Beth's back hit the back of a large tree and hard Beth didn't mid though she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Riley dropped her hand and started to work on unbuckling the belt Beth wore. Beth moaned out for Riley was moving way to slow for her liking

"come one Riles" Beth hushed out

Riley chuckled but did pick up the pace. Once the pants and underwear where down around Beth's knees. Riley looked into Beth's eyes and mumbled the words she did only a few hours earlier "only a farmers daughter"

Riley walked ahead as the two approached the prison. Beth could still feel Riley inside of her and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from grinning like a fool; her fantasy of having sex with Riley in the woods had come true and it was better then she ever expected

Once back inside the prison gates Beth knew that their relationship and interactions would change. Riley also had watch that night so there would be no sneaking off or late night visits. As they walked up the fields Riley saw Daryl getting ready with Glenn and Maggie to go on a run. Daryl also seeing his sister was back called out

"hey Riles…want to come"

Riley nodded her head and took off towards the car; she stopped and turned back ripping the squirrel filled backpack from her shoulders. She returned to Beth and headed it to her glancing back she saw that Glenn, Maggie and Daryl were all watching from here it looked like Maggie was grinning while Daryl shook his head and Glenn was just smiling like an idiot

"give this to Carol" Riley spoke her hand lingering on Beth's a moment longer then it needed

Beth smiled and nodded "stay safe"

Riley nodded her head and smirked she then held out her hand, Beth was confused until she realized she still had the crossbow hanging off her shoulder. She held it out and Riley swung it over her back, as she started running to the waiting members she shouted out

"I'll keep my eyes open"

**Review! I'm trying to throw some things that happen in ****_Family Affair_**** in these; let me know what you think! **


	5. Perfect

**A/N: Just a little sweet one. These are so fun to write. I'm really liking Beth and Riley together and I love giving them a back story. If there is anything you want to see from the racy to the sweet to maybe even the first fight 'gasps' let me know. Hope you're enjoying them!**

Story Five: Perfect

Beth was sitting next to Maggie on one of the picnic tables. It was a beautiful day and most of the prison members were outside doing one thing or another. Beth tried to stay focus on the words Maggie was saying and would occasionally throw in a "yeah" or "really" and maybe even "no way" depending on how her voice sounded. Beth was looking at a girl who had come in with the Woodbury people her name was Kayla and she was talking to Riley as she sat against one of the fences using her hunting knife to sharpen some arrows. Riley said something and Kayla laughed touching Riley on the arm. Beth smiled when she saw Riley flinch away making Kayla's hand fall to the side.

"Beth…Beth…God Beth HELLO" Maggie spoke waving her hand in front of her sisters face

Beth looked away from the two girls and back at her sister who wore a knowing smile on her face

"someone's jealous" Maggie laughed looking over in time to see Riley stand up, saying something to Kayla as she did. Beth turned her head mumbling "I ain't jealous" under her breath. It was partly true she wasn't jealous she knew Riley would never do anything like that, but part of her, the part that hated to admit it was slightly jealous. No one beside the original prison members knew of the relationship between Riley and herself so to everyone else flirting and hitting on were fair game. Beth couldn't blame people for trying Riley Dixon was hot, no two ways around it. Beth smirked though cause Riley Dixon was all hers.

Beth and Maggie watched as Riley walked down to the farm and spoke to her dad before leaving the prison gates

"probably checking the snares" Maggie spoke easing Beth's sudden sense of panic

Beth stood and headed inside "going to go check on Judith"

Once inside Beth walked over to Carol who was holding Judith in her arms.

"hey sweetie" Beth spoke softly looking down at Judith. Beth looked up and saw her father sitting at one of tables looking through the Bible

"mind watching her for a few more minutes, just got to talk to my dad real quick"

Carol smiled and nodded her head. "thanks" Beth spoke before walking towards her father

Beth sat down across from her father who glanced up and smiled when he saw who it was

"hey Bethy" he spoke with a smile closing the Bible and devoting his full attention to his daughter. He noticed she looked stressed and like she held the weight of the world upon her shoulders

"what's wrong honey" he softly spoke placing a hand over one of hers

Beth looked around the cell block before bringing her eyes back to her dad

"what did you do when other men looked at momma"

Herschel looked at his daughter knowing what and who she was talking about. Herschel had seen not only men but women go up to the young Dixon girl and try to get something started with her. It was hard for Beth though as no one beside their family knew of the relationship

Herschel looked his daughter in the eye "I just remembered that she was mine, that she came home to me….sometimes it was nice to watch other people try to flirt with her and laugh as she shot them down. It was a little ego boost" the old man finished laughing a little

Beth looked at her father and smiled "I just wish we could let people know so that it can end, it seems like everyday someone is trying to get her to notice them"

"comes with dating a Dixon I suppose"

It was nearing late afternoon when Riley returned. She walked into the prison block and headed start for Carl who was sitting against the wall Judith in his arms. Beth watched as Riley spoke to Carl before leaning down and kissing Judith on the head. Riley answered a question Carl had asked which caused the boy to laugh, Riley smirked back and stood. Turing Riley saw Beth watching her and smiled. She then headed towards her. Beth looked down as the corner of her mouth pulled into a smile. It was short lived however when Kayla came out of nowhere. The girl stepped in front of Riley blocking her path to the other girl. Beth let out a sigh of defeat until she glanced back up and saw Riley walking around Kayla who wore a look of utter disappointment.

"jeez that girl…God she's like a lost fucking puppy or something" Riley whispered as she leaned across Beth and pulled a green apple out of basket on the shelve.

Beth chuckled at that which caused Riley to look over at her

"well you're Riley fucking Dixon"

Riley furrowed her brows and looked at Beth with confused eyes

"come on Riles" Beth started "look at you…you're" Beth stopped looking around quickly "you're hot…for living in a Walker infested world you're pretty much as close to perfect as you can get"

Riley looked at Beth her eyes giving nothing away. Beth saw Riley clench her jaw before she mumbled out

"Beth…I…we…" Riley stopped and glanced around the cell block had become pretty empty

"meet me in the watch tower in half an hour" and with that Riley walked away from a very baffled Beth

Beth didn't know what to do with herself for thirty whole minutes so she searched out Maggie in hopes that maybe she knew what was going on and if not at least be able to help calm her nerves

"Maggie" Beth called peeking into her cell

Maggie looked up from a book she was reading and smiled, Beth noticed that Glenn was also in the cell going over lists and numbers on a variety of different things

"what's up" Maggie asked placing the book to the side and scooting over so that Beth could sit down.

Beth looked between Glenn and Maggie "what's Riley have planned" she blurted not being able to beat around the bush

Both Glenn and Maggie shook their heads "no clue" they spoke at the same time which led Beth to believe that both people did in fact know

Nevertheless Beth was distracted from thinking about what could possible happen in the guard tower and before she knew it half an hour passed and she made her way towards the building. The sun was starting to set and with each step she took Beth's heart beat faster

She slowly climbed the stairs and pushed the door open. Once inside she placed a hand to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. There stood Riley with a picnic blanket laid out along with two plates of the dinner Carol wouldn't let her help cook.

Riley smiled at the girl

"I know its hard…not being able to tell people that we're together" Riley rambled "but I want you to know I love you and I will always love you"

Beth grinned like a fool _'take that Kayla' _she thought

"and since we never really had a first date or anything…"

Beth laughed and stepped forward walking around the blanket towards the girl. She closed the distance and pulled Riley into a hug "I love it" she whispered before bringing her lips in for a sweet and soft kiss. Pulling away Beth kneeled and sat down on the blanket patting the spot beside her; Riley sat as well and the two enjoyed a dinner date with a view of the sun set.

After they finished eating Riley moved to the edge and sat swinging her legs off the side. She was on watch after all. Beth cleaned everything up and then turned watching the girl she loved more then anything. She walked over and sat down beside her

"thank you" Beth mumbled again, resting her hand on Riley's thigh. The girl looked over and smirked

"love you" Riley murmured

Riley stood pulling Beth to her feet as well "goodnight" Riley spoke when she saw the frown cross over Beth's lips "I'm on watch now…remember"

Beth huffed out "you can't switch"

Riley shook her head "Daryl's done it almost every night this week…and I owe Glenn one"

Beth nodded her head knowing that this was part of their life. She leaned in and kissed Riley one more time "night" she mumbled against her lips.

Riley smiled and pushed something into Beth's hands "to open when you're in your cell" she spoke with eyes that told Beth to listen

Beth smiled, excited to see what was wrapped up in the green tissue paper. With one last kiss Beth exited the tower and rushed towards the cell block. Once a the door she looked up and waved a smile stretching across her face.

Inside the cell block was quiet most people heading off to bed or already asleep. Beth rushed into her cell and threw the curtain closed. She sat on her bunk bringing her legs up under her.

She smiled as she pulled the ribbon away opening up the tissue paper their was a small box inside with a note taped to the front

_'I know it won't replace the one you lost but hopefully it fills the void….sorry it took so long'_

Beth furrowed her eyebrows not knowing what the note meant. She then opened the box and her heart stopped

_'The group had been on the road for a few months now and the weather had gotten cold. It wasn't snowing yet which was good but it was still bitterly cold out. Beth was currently out in the woods only a few yards from where their camp for the next night was set up. She was on her hands and knees moving dead leaves and twigs out of the way. "what are you looking for" Beth looked up at the voice. Seeing it was Riley her cheeks heated up, and she quickly turned back to the forest floor she was doing her best to avoid the girl because of these feelings that arose every time Beth thought about her. "looking for my mothers wedding ring, I wore it on a chain as a necklace and it must of fallen off" Riley kneeled beside the girl and started to help her look. Beth looked at her through the corner of her eye 'how can she be so fucking hot all the time' Beth thought before shaking her head and continuing to look. After close to an hour Beth told Riley to stop, that it was a pointless the ring was lost. Riley sat back and looked at Beth seeing the disappointment in her eyes "tell me about her" Beth looked up no one had asked Beth about her mom before "what" she stuttered out. Riley smirked and Beth felt a shiver go through her whole being "your mom tell me about her and the ring…I want to hear…if you want….you don't have to" Beth nodded her head; she would tell this girl anything'_

With shaky fingers Beth pulled a ring that was connect to a chain out of the box. It looked as if it could be her mothers, tears rolled down her cheeks "I can't believe she remembered" Beth whispered; she brought the chain around her neck and clasped it close. Holding onto the ring she smiled

"she really is as perfect as you can get"


	6. New At This

**Hope you like it, this was a tough one to write. Let me know your thoughts!**

Story Six: New At This

It had been almost a week since the date night in the tower and Beth was still on cloud nine. She was sitting outside with Carl, Carol, Maggie, her father, Glenn and Rick who held a smiling baby Judith in his arms, Daryl had brought his motorcycle a little closer and sat on the ground working on fixing a rusted out tailpipe. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that someone wasn't off on a run or down by the fences there was a job chart made and somehow the stars aligned that afternoon allowing the small family to all enjoy some time together. The only person missing was Riley who had gone out on a two day hunt; she had seen a deer while on fence duty and was determined to bring something back.

Beth sat twiddling the necklace between her fingers when Rick looked over and smiled. Beth caught his eye and quickly dropped the necklace. Rick shook his head

"it ain't a secret anymore remember" he chuckled

Everyone turned their eyes to the girl and laughed or grinned at her. They all knew it was still tough having to keep the relationship quiet, Riley didn't want any of the 'Woodbury' people to know as it _'isn't any of their business' _and _"their not family" _is how she put it

While Beth understood and was fine with keeping it within the family she still found it hard especially when they were among the Woodbury people to sit and watch them flirt, talk or hang around Riley.

Beth looked up and nodded her head

"so the necklace" Maggie spoke bumping her sister in the shoulder with hers. Everyone laughed as Beth's cheeks turned red. Maggie wrapped an arm around her "you got yourself a good one…" she then turned looking at Glenn "their hard to come by nowadays…hang on to them"

Beth watched the love between her sister and Glenn and smiled she wondered if that's what Riley and she looked like.

Daryl looked over and smirked, Beth caught his eye and smiled as well. Daryl stood wiping his grease covered hands on the rag from his back pocket

"she loves you Beth…whether the world knows or not it doesn't matter"

Beth looked at the people surrounding her and nodded; it was true why the hell did she care if people knew, she knew and the ones she loved most knew, that's what counted

There small family reunion was short lived when Kayla appeared with a couple other girls; all of whom had crushes on Riley

Kayla walked forward and smiled at the group

"nice necklace Beth…" the brunette girl started with a grin "have any of you seen Riley?" she finished looking at the group members in turn but rested her eyes on Beth the longest

Daryl was the one to cut through the tension "went out hunting….should be back soon though I think"

Kayla's green eyes flashed over to Daryl and smiled "thanks….think I'll go fix her something to eat; she'll probably be hungry" she spoke returning her eyes to Beth with a smirk on her face.

Ever since that day when Riley walked away from Kayla, Beth knew that the girl had figured out what was going on between them. This now was a test to see how far she could push until Beth reached her breaking point….this was it

Beth stood from the table feeling Maggie's hands on her forearm as she tried to pull her back. Beth shrugged Maggie away and stepped in front of Kayla

"why the hell don't you leave her alone" Beth spoke, making everyone stop talking and listen in, those that were walking by also stopped to see the exchange.

Kayla smiled "I'm not doing anything wrong, Riley _doesn't belong to you_"

Beth snapped walking forward so that she was right in front of Kayla's face she hissed

"you wanna bet"

Kayla smirked again, she had won…she too knew how insanely private Riley was and Beth walked right into her trap. Kayla was going to get Beth to announce to the whole prison block that Riley and her were an item

Kayla faked a shock expression "wait you mean you and Riley….I had no idea"

"like hell you did" Beth yelled

Kayla took a step back "if I had know you and RILEY DIXON were together then I would never…I'm not that type of person"

Beth laughed totally unaware of what Kayla was trying to do "okay like I really believe that….well yes get it through your thick skull Riley and I are together so back off"

As soon as the words left Beth's mouths everyone turned as a loud thump was heard hitting the ground. All eyes were on the Dixon girl; Riley stood with a small deer at her feet not more then a few steps from the scene. She stared at Beth with a look that made her heart plummet to her stomach. She watched as Riley looked around at the full courtyard all of whom had heard what just transpired

Daryl could tell from where he stood that Riley was quickly thinking in her head the best course of action which in Dixon life meant best plan of escape. Riley had done it her whole life especially living with the father they had.

Sure enough Daryl was right. Riley looked back at Beth eyes flashing something he couldn't pick up before she quickly turned from the courtyard rushing pass the stares and whispers that had already started. Daryl then turned to Beth who looked like she just lost her whole world. His eyes then traveled to Kayla who wore a look of victory her green eyes smiling as she kept the rest of her face like stone.

Eventually Rick stepped in and dismantled the small group of people who had stopped and watched the breakdown of a relationship. Once the courtyard was back to normal Rick turned looking at Beth who had yet to move from where she stood; her eyes still staring at the stop Riley had just been.

The deer was gone; Tyreese had come up and moved it away giving the blonde girl a look of sympathy as he walked by. Beth didn't care about him or anyone for that matter; the only person that she needed something from was Riley and she doubted the Dixon wanted anything to do with her.

Daryl looked over at Maggie and Herschel both also too stunned at what just happened, they looked to Daryl with eyes that yelled _'what do we do'_. Daryl looked down at the ground biting at his thumbnail. He then walked over to Beth and stood in front of her, making her eyes blink and refocus on him

Beth's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the hunter

"Daryl…what do I do…" the girl spoke voice cracking

Daryl looked at the group members around him and then down at the broken girl

"give her some time….she's new at this ya know; the whole relationship thing….our old man…he…he was worse then Merle when it came to...came to…the different choices people make." Daryl stopped as he looked up at Rick

Beth bit her lip and nodded her head looking back at the spot Riley had been

"I can't lose her Daryl" Beth whispered

Daryl hugged the girl "and you won't….she loves you too much to end it because of this"

Beth pulled away and looked over at Maggie and her father; she gave Daryl a weak smile before walking over to the open arms of her sister. Herschel looked over at Daryl asking if the words he spoke were true. The Dixon nodded his head once but was truly hoping that they were.

It had been three days since Beth or anybody had seen Riley. Glenn was the last person to see her. He had left for his watch duty only to return five minutes later, when Rick questioned why he wasn't at his post, he told the man it was cause Riley was in the tower and told him to get out.

Beth overheard this from her cell and a fresh batch of tears fell from her blue eyes. Maggie was getting worried about her sister so on day three and still no Dixon, Maggie went in search for the girl.

Maggie searched the watch tower and found it empty next she tried the fence line and still nothing; she was about to give up hope thinking that maybe Riley had left the prison all together until she saw a figure sitting by graves dug oh so long ago.

As Maggie approached she saw that Riley wasn't talking but simply staring at the wooden cross. Riley sensed that someone was standing behind knowing that it had to be Daryl, Rick or Maggie.

"I…I don't know how to handle these things" Riley spoke as the wind picked up blowing her loose hair around her face.

Maggie sat down next to the girl, she waited knowing there was probably more to this conversation

"my dad…he…" Riley stopped letting a sigh escape her lips "he wasn't always the most understanding when it came to people and….and…" Riley paused

Maggie bit her lip knowing that the Dixons were a troubled family. Daryl and Riley fought and continue to fight with the repercussions of their past.

"Beth she love you….she feels terrible about what happened…that Kayla girl…"

Riley cut Maggie off "I dealt with that" the way Riley spoke those words made Maggie shudder. She didn't want to know what that meant so she simply nodded her head and continued on

"Beth did what she did because Kayla was getting under her skin saying things that weren't true. Beth…she doesn't know what to do without you."

_'Maggie walked into Beth's cell to see the girl sitting on the bunk staring into nothingness. "come on Beth come play with Judith" Beth shook her head and looked up at her older sister; her eyes red and cheeks pink "is she okay" Beth questioned thinking that Maggie would have news on Riley and her whereabouts. Maggie sighed and sat beside her sister "Daryl says she is, that she's quieter then usual but that she's okay…how are you" Beth bit her lip as fresh tears filled her eyes "I don't know what to do Maggie, she's never been this distant with me before" Beth spoke fingering the necklace "I can't stand her hating me, I love her Maggie more then I've ever loved someone…I'm lost without her" Maggie pulled her sister into a hug "it will be fine Bethy…listen to Daryl he knows Riles the best, he says she needs time" Beth sniffled "its been three days…I dying Maggie" The older Greene felt tears form in her eyes as well she pulled Beth back into a hug. After making Beth promise to leave the cell and go see Judith and Carl Maggie left in search of Riley'_

Riley looked over at Maggie who had tears in her eyes after talking about her sister and remembering Beth's haunting words.

"I love her too" Riley spoke "more then I think any of you know….I've never been good at emotional stuff, opening up and everything it's just something that Dixon's don't do but I do love her….she….she…I want her to be safe" Riley whispered staring down at Lori's grave "I need her to be safe….she's…I love her Maggie I do"

Maggie spent a little more time with Riley before both girls returned to the cell block. Walking through the courtyard Riley saw Daryl at the bike and veered off to talk to him. As she did she noticed Sasha, Michonne and Glenn getting into the green car

"we're you heading"

Daryl looked up at the sound of his sisters voice "making a run to the local superstore, running low on some things"

Riley glanced up and saw Beth standing beside Carl who held Judith in his arms, she was getting so big

Riley looked back at Daryl "can I tag along…Judith needs some things and I want to pick a couple of other things up"

When Daryl gave her a look she smirked "for Carl you ass"

Daryl nodded his head and Riley walked over to the green car passing Michonne in the drivers seat as she did "glad to see you back" the black woman spoke. Michonne loved Riley like a daughter and hated to see her travel down the worm hole she fought so hard to climb out of. Riley smiled at the woman.

As Riley opened the door she thought about how she couldn't leave on this run without telling Beth goodbye. She remembered Zach and thought how much it would devastate Beth even more if something happened and she thought Riley still hated her.

"wait up a minute" Riley softly spoke to Michonne as the woman started the car.

Riley turned from the car and walked towards where Rick, Carol, Carl, and Beth stood Herschel and Maggie were a few paces behind her as they just finished saying goodbye to Glenn. Everyone thought that Riley was heading towards Judith as she hadn't seen the baby in three days; so it shocked everyone when she walked up to Beth.

Beth watched as Riley told Michonne to hang on for a minute, then turn and head towards the small group that was standing and sitting near the picnic tables. Beth thought for sure she was going to go straight for Judith and Carl or maybe even her dad so it threw her for a loop when the Dixon stood in front of her.

Beth didn't know what to say; as Riley's ocean blue orbs stared at her. Tears filled her eyes however, she couldn't help it she had felt like her world was over for the last three days so when Riley pulled Beth into a hug kissing her on the side of the head the tears came faster.

Riley pulled away and looked at the girl, using her thumb she wiped away a few tears only for more to fill the gap.

Riley then leaned in and kiss Beth softly on the lips. This caused Beth to start sobbing as those around her also had tears spring to their eyes

Riley pulled away placing her forehead against Beth's she whispered

"love you Greene"

Beth's vision was blurry, as more tears continued to fall but a small smile small graced her lips

"love you too Dixon"

Ahhh this was so hard to write for some reason I never see Riley and Beth fighting so trying to come up with a fight was more difficult then I thought. Anyway I hoped you all liked it. If you have anymore ideas or things you would like to see let me know. Next chapter of _Family Affair _for the fans of that story should be out by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest.


	7. Haunted

**A/N: So I like to try and connect stories together if I can so this one connects to chapter 1. It's not my best but I kind of like it. Let me know!**

Story Seven: Haunted

Riley sat fully clothed underneath the cold stream of the shower, the water running off of her turning red as it washed itself down the drain.

_'it's on you if my baby dies…its on you…its on you…its on YOU'_

Riley had gone out on a hunt. Daryl took Maggie, Bob and Glenn on a run into town hoping to pick up some more clothes and maybe some canned good; Riley took the day and decided to spend it in the woods. Beth had asked to come along but with Rick at the farm and Carol at story hour someone needed to watch the smaller children. Riley had smirked at Beth knowing what she was thinking and simply shook her head saying "next time"

Riley was glad that Beth hadn't come she wouldn't have been able to handle what Riley had seen….what Riley had to do.

Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and Bob had returned from the run and were making their way into the cell block, followed by Carl, Rick and Herschel who were done at the farm for the day. Beth who was standing in the courtyard holding Judith passed the baby over to her smiling father and walked in beside her sister

"how was your day…" Maggie started "I know Riley was gone but di…" Maggie stopped short as bloody footprints and small puddles of blood were dripped all along the floor leading towards the bathroom. Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Rick took the lead, handing Judith down to Carl. Rick walked with slow caution steps towards the showers followed closely by Daryl.

Beth walked close to Maggie peaking around Rick's body to try to see what was happening. As the small group entered the showers they heard the running of water but couldn't see anybody standing in the stall. Rick looked over at Daryl who raised his crossbow. Quietly approaching the stall everyone froze Daryl lowered his crossbow as all eyes fall to Riley sitting against the wall as the water ran over her fully clothed body, the remaining red being flowed down the drain.

Beth looked around Daryl after watching him lower his bow and bite down on his lip. Seeing Riley with her legs pulled up to her chest a vacant look in her eyes as cold water fall upon her body made Beth stop breathing, she quickly pushed her way through to the front and fell to her knees in front of the girl getting herself soaked in the process.

Beth looked at Riley and saw how she was looking through her rather than at her, slowly Beth placed a hand on Riley's cheek making her blue eyes snap over and lock eyes with her. Looking down Beth noticed Riley's lips were starting to turn blue so she slowly reached up and pulled the wire turning off the water. Beth quickly glanced behind her to see everyone still standing there watching the scene before them. Rick was rubbing the back of his neck while Daryl bit at his thumb nail. Turning back Beth focused on the one person who she loved most

"Riles…." Beth began "what happened"

Riley's eyes shot above Beth's head locking onto Daryl and Rick for a moment before coming back down and staring into Beth's

_'Riley wasn't very far from the prison she choose to stay close by as she wasn't trying to catch any big game. Riley stopped as a small fox trotted its way through the woods only a few yards in front of her. Slowly she brought her crossbow in front of her body and lined up the shot. Just as she was about to pull the release a pricing scream erupted from Riley's right making the both the fox and Riley take off. Riley ran towards where the scream came from stopping to listen again; a moment later another scream came through making her take off faster. As Riley slowed down she came into a small clearing lined with thin trees. Laying in the middle was a woman, a pregnant woman, Riley noticed the leaves around and underneath the woman were damp which in this weather only meant one thing. Riley debated with herself before slowly making her way towards the scene. She approached the woman whose head jerked at the noise of someone approaching. Riley locked eyes with the her and all the blood drained from her face. It was the same woman who Riley left on the side of the road a few months ago. The woman looked at Riley before she registered who it was "YOU" she hissed out. Riley swallowed and clenched her jaw. Without thinking Riley walked over to the woman and looked down at her. It felt like hours had passed, and maybe they had; nevertheless Riley held a little baby boy in her hands. She smiled slightly "it's a boy" she spoke before looking over at the mother "what are you going to…" Riley stopped as she looked down at the woman, eyes closed, pale and unmoving. Holding the baby against her chest Riley leaned over the woman and lightly tapped her on the cheek. When the woman didn't move or mumble Riley held two fingers to her neck feeling for, looking for and praying for a pulse. When still nothing Riley leaned back on her knees pulling the baby away from her chest. "no no no…" The baby sensing the panic began to cry. Riley looked down at him and shook her head "No shh please shhh" Suddenly the woman began to stir and Riley fall back, she watched as the woman slowly sat up and started to crawl towards both Riley and the baby. Looking at the infant Riley gently placed him on the ground before pulling out her knife and walking towards the woman, grabbing her by the hair and plunging the knife into her skull. Riley turned walking back towards the baby who had quieted down. Falling to her knees she was about to scoop the baby back up when she saw that he too had become pale, lips blue and eyes closed. Riley couldn't do it…she couldn't. She stood and started to walk back hands shaking body covered in blood. She stopped at the edge of the clearing, she closed her eyes and knew she had to, she couldn't leave the baby like that…as that. Slowly she turned around and walked back. Riley entered the prison heading towards the showers her thoughts racing, she had done it again this time her actions caused an infant… a newborn to lose his life as well. She was a…a…a monster'_

Beth was able to get the story out of Riley and after the girl finished looked back up at Rick and Daryl. Slowly Beth got Riley to her feet. As Beth turned to start and walk the girl back to her cell and change her out of the wet clothes Riley grabbed her arm, making Beth turn back around and look at her with worry filled eyes. Riley walked forward the two steps that separated them and fell into Beth's arms. The girl immediately wrapped her arms around the trembling, soaking wet Dixon.

Beth was eventually able to get Riley into her cell before Beth disappeared into the room Daryl looked at her a silent communication; Beth nodded her head and walked in after the girl.

Rick watched his daughter walk into her cell followed by Beth. Daryl looked over at him before walking down the stairs and into Rick's cell. Rick rubbed a hand over his face before walking after the hunter.

Riley walked into her cell and stood Beth walking in behind her; she closed the curtain and walked around the girl standing in front of her. Beth looked at the girl and the haunting look in her eyes before reaching for the zipper of Riley's coat, once the coat was off and fell to the floor Beth grabbed the bottom of Riley's shirt rolling it up and pulling it off of her body. Riley stared at Beth who murmured a gentle "it will be okay" before moving her hands to the belt on Riley's jeans. Unzipping the jeans Beth pushed them down to Riley's knees before making the Dixon sit on the edge of the bed; Beth pulled Riley's boots off and then the rest of the pants.

Beth leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Riley's lips. Riley's eyes filled with tears "I saw Lori again" Riley whispered

Beth bit her tongue and nodded her head. Reaching over Beth grabbed a shirt and threw it over Riley's head before finding a new pair of jeans. Once the Dixon was dressed Beth pushed her down on the bunk crawling in beside her.

Daryl looked up at Rick as he entered the cell. Rick looked at the hunter and sat down on the bunk

"she'll be okay"

Daryl looked at the man who has become a brother to him

"how can you be so sure"

Rick let a small smile grace his lips before looking Daryl in the eye

"cause she has Beth now"

Riley lay awake as Beth softly played with her hair

"I caused that" Riley spoke out into the darkness

Beth looked over at Riley and without hesitation spoke

"you ain't a bad person"

Beth heard Riley huff, which only made her tighten the grip she had on the girl. She then leaned in and kissed Riley mumbling into her lips

"you ain't a bad person"

Beth felt tears on her lips and pulled away a little to see Riley's face

Riley's blue eyes shined bright and Beth's breath was taken away; while it saddened her to see Riley cry it made her slightly happy as well. Riley had never been one to show emotion and it took a lot for her do so.

"how can you say that" Riley's voice broke as she spoke

Beth smiled at her girlfriend "cause I know you and I love you…more then anything…more then you'll ever know and you ain't a bad person Dixon…trust me"

**Not my best I know but I wanted to show Beth being the strong one for once in this relationship; trust me Riley will always be the badass one but I wanted Beth to have a chance to take charge. What would you guys like to see next I'd love to hear ideas!**


	8. No One's Around

**A/N: Hey this chapter is a bunch of fluff and smut (maybe just smut) just because I wanted to….hope you like it. Also someone left a comment about Riley being whipped. I had to smile at that one. Maybe she is…I think just like with Daryl; Riley never experienced love, got love, gave love or really knew what love was; she only ever saw it from her brothers never a significant other. I think she's pretty much walking blind in this relationship. She does love Beth and knows that Beth loves her. She would do anything to keep Beth safe as well as the rest of her family. Riley being whipped who knows…maybe…your thoughts**

Story Eight: No One's Around

Everyone was gathered around the table it was decided that once a week everyone would get together and have a community dinner of sorts. Riley sat across from Daryl and Glenn, Maggie to her right and Beth to her left. Rick was a little further down trying to be in the middle of both his group and the new members; Carl sat beside his father looking down at the conversations between Riley, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie with longing. Every now and again Riley would glance down and give the boy a small smile

Beth listened in as Riley talked with Glenn about going on a run some time soon to look for some things. Maggie joined in and Daryl threw in his two cents now and then. Beth however could care less about what was being said. She was watching as a group of girls eyeballed Riley and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Without letting anyone see Beth placed her hand on Riley's knee and starting talking with Carol who sat across from her. Riley didn't acknowledge the action either because she didn't mind or she didn't want to draw attention to it; Beth assumed it was the latter as Riley's eyes quickly looked over at Beth and a sly smirk crossed her lips. Beth started a conversation with Carol about the children and how story hour had gone as she slowly moved her hand upward.

Riley continued to talk to Glenn and her brother about the next run or hunt they should head out on. It wasn't until Beth's hand reached just below Riley's crotch did the Dixon lower her hand placing it over Beth's slowly removing it. Riley looked over at the people sitting near her as she stood saying she had watch and better head out. She gave Beth a pointed stare before slinging her crossbow over her shoulder and heading out of the cell block door.

Beth watched her walk away; biting her lip to keep from grinning. She sat through the rest of dinner and then helped Carol and Maggie clean up. She then exused herself to her cell and sat on her bunk waiting for the block to quiet down and people to retire to bed.

Once Beth could see that everyone or almost everyone was in bed or asleep she quietly and quickly walked out of her cell and out of the block. As she exited the prison the cold night air hit her face. She glanced up and saw Riley sitting there as always with her legs swinging off the side. She smirked and made her way towards the tower. Beth carefully opened the door and made her way up the steps, pushing open the latch door and climbing in. She was shocked to see that Riley wasn't there. She walked forward only to be grabbed by the arm and spun around; Riley grabbing her waist and pinning the girl to the far wall.

"you Beth Greene…" Riley started only to stop and crash her lips onto the blonde, Beth moaned into the kiss and pulled at Riley's hair. The Dixon pulled away "are going to pay for that little stunt"

Beth smiled causing Riley to smirk, which made Beth even wetter then she already was

"you think its funny…" Riley whispered slowly starting to pull Beth's shirt over her head

Beth bit her lip and watched Riley as need and want filled her eyes

Once the shirt was off Riley removed Beth's bra and placed a hand over one of Beth's breast, capturing her lips just as a moan fall out of her mouth

"Riley…" Beth breathed she felt herself coming undone and the girl had yet to do anything

Riley removed her hand and mouth from the girl taking a step back. Beth looked at Riley with confusion and frustration

Riley only smirked again before dropping to her knees and working on removing Beth's pants. Beth helped the process along by slipping off her boots and quickly snapping off her belt. Once the jeans were discarded and thrown aside; Riley grabbed Beth's hips and smiled at the girl. Beth was more than ready but watched as Riley returned to her feet

"what…" Beth whimpered

Riley looked at Beth "hush…all in good time"

Riley took a step closer to Beth "say your sorry for what you did"

Beth looked at Riley who smirked; slowly she placed her hand into Beth causing the girl to cry out before relaxing under the touch. Riley had placed two fingers inside of the girl but left them still

"say your sorry" Riley breathed out kissing Beth's neck

Beth couldn't take it and she started to move her hips side to side

"no you don't" Riley spoke grabbing Beth's hip with her one free hand

"Rye…" Beth murmured

Riley bit Beth's bottom lip "say it"

Beth opened her eyes "sorry" she spoke clearly

Riley smirked "good girl" and with that Beth was overcome with the quick-moving fingers of Riley Dixon; she had to lean into the girl to keep upright

"God Riley…faster…please"

Riley bit down on Beth's collarbone before slipping another finger inside of the girl moving slightly faster than she had been

"Jesus Riles…" Beth didn't know what happened but she was now on the floor and Riley was straddling her waist. Riley's fingers were gone and the feeling of her jeans on Beth's most sensitive parts was driving her even more wild

Riley looked down at Beth who buckled her hips up. Beth didn't like how Riley still had all her clothes on

"lets take these off" she spoke as she found Riley's belt and started the fast process of undoing it. Riley's jeans were now off and thrown aside

The two girls moved together as one; Beth hiding her face in Riley's coat as to help muffle the screams that were erupting from her being. Riley stopped and quickly moved down disappearing in-between Beth's legs

Riley's tongue was more than Beth could take and before she knew it she saw stars and her orgasm ripped through her body. Panting she watched as Riley rose her head licking her lips. She leaned down and kissed Beth before slowly getting to her feet. She walked over and collected their clothes handing Beth's hers before slipping her jeans and boots back on.

Riley walked over to Beth as she sat on the desk pushing her foot into her boot. She rose and Riley smiled at her walking over and grabbing her hips pulling her forward a bit, she placed a light kiss on her lips before grabbing her hand and walking her over to the door.

"goodnight" Beth said against Riley's lips

Riley pulled away "goodnight"

Beth was halfway down the stairs before Riley called her name; turning she saw that Riley wore that smirk

"next time I won't be so nice"

**So a little smut is always nice. I've never written anything like this before so I'm testing it out in a small dose; so let me know… hopeful you liked it. If not I'll never do it again =) or let me know what I could do better or what you guys want to read. Thanks!**

**I'm off to work on Family Affair now. As always please review; thanks!**


	9. What Have I Done

**A/N: Hope you like it! Thanks for all the support you guys rock!**

Story Nine: What Have I Done

Beth was currently pinned to the wall of the courtyard by a girl; their lips crashing together, Beth's fingers raked through the girl's hair and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"BETH" came the shrill scream of her sister Maggie

Beth pulled away from the girl her eyes widening…_'what have I done'_

Pushing the girl away Beth came into view of everyone; Daryl, Rick, Carl, Carol, her father, and her sister but worse was the person standing in the middle of the group…Riley

Beth looked at each person in turn before her eyes locked onto the ocean blue orbs of the Dixon; Beth watched as she bit her lip and tightened the hold on the strap of her crossbow

Before anyone could utter a word Riley's name was called

"RILEY" Glenn yelled. The Asian was at the bottom of the gravel road in front of the gate; he was standing by the open driver's side door of the gray truck. He waved his arms

"Lets GO"

Riley looked at Beth one last time before turning and heading down the field towards the waiting man

Beth was unable to move for a moment but as the retreating back of Riley moved further away, Beth's legs started to run forward, she pushed past Daryl and her sister avoiding both of their disappointed stares

"Riley…" Beth called

When the Dixon didn't stop she called out again "RILEY…please STOP"

Riley froze but didn't turn around. Beth stopped and glanced behind her to see everyone had slowly moved forward as well

"I'm sorry" she whispered

The group watched as Riley turned around she glanced at the people behind Beth before forcing a small smile to her face

"it's okay Beth"

Beth watched for a minute as Riley bit down on her lip and adverted her eyes

"Riles…I…"

Beth was cut off when Riley held up a hand. Glenn honked the horn causing Riley to turn and look at him, walking backwards she spoke "really Beth its fine" she then fully turned around picking her pace up to a slow jog

Beth walked forward a few more steps

"ain't you going to say goodbye" she yelled down the hill

Riley didn't stop she simply ran to the truck jumping into the passenger side seat as the gate was opened and truck sped off.

Beth turned around looking at her family. Her eyes landed on Daryl first who simply stared at her. She then looked down the line everyone's eyes flashing the same opinion…'_how could you' _

Slowly everyone left the courtyard leaving Maggie standing there looking at her sister

"I thought you loved her" Maggie softly spoke watching Beth wrap her arms around herself

Beth's eyes snapped up "I DO love her" she replied venom lacing each word repulsed that her sister would accuse such a thing

"funny way of showing it" Maggie spoke shaking her head as she turned and walked away from her little sister

Before Maggie reached the cell block door she turned back

"this world…" she stopped and took a few steps back to where Beth stood "this world, it's hard to find people who you can trust, rely on, let alone love. When you do find it and find them you can't take it lightly. The Dixon's don't do any of those things easily; but you...you got in, you got through and….how could you just throw something like that away. You use to get so jealous and so mad when another girl would even look at Riley and she never did or wanted to do anything….and here you are…" Maggie stopped and shook her head turning back around. "I hope you can get her back" and with that Maggie was gone, leaving Beth with tears falling down her face

Glenn had seen what had happened but didn't want to bring it up; Riley was his friend and it pained him to see her hurt, upset or angry and now he believed she was all of those things plus more than he could even think of.

Glenn had found a little mom and pop store on a run a few days ago; the store was located by the woods and he thought it would be a good idea to bring a Dixon along; kill two birds with one stone….find supplies and maybe some dinner

Pulling up in front of the store both Riley and Glenn exited the truck and looked around

"how much time you need" Glenn asked glancing around the area

Riley surveyed the woods around her "not much; ain't trying to catch anything big.."

Glenn nodded "I'll honk twice when I'm done…" he asked looking at Riley who nodded her head

"sounds good"

As she walked forward Glenn asked "you going to be okay"

Riley looked at her friend before quickly glancing away giving him a slight nod and disappearing among the trees

It had been two hours since Glenn and Riley left and everyone was starting to worry a bit. Herschel sat with a Bible while others tried to busy themselves with odds and ends.

"HERSCHEL"

Everyone's heads snapped up as the old mans name was yelled and vibrated off the walls. The man stood as Glenn walked through the door, it wasn't until he stepped aside did the he rush forward. Walking in behind Glenn was Riley holding blood covered hands to her neck as more seeped through her fingers

Herschel rushed forward and helped Riley to one of the tables sitting her down

"MAGGIE" he called but the oldest Greene was already beside her father holding his tray of medical supplies

He slowly removed Riley's bloody hands; placing gauze over the bloody area. Daryl appeared and looked at his sister and her blood covered hands, and clothing

"what happened sweetheart" Herschel asked as he slowly stopped the bleeding pulling out thread ready to apply stitches to the large gash that ran across Riley's neck

Riley's eyes trailed over to her brother before falling onto Beth's who stood behind her father, a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Riley looked into the pale blue eyes of Herschel before quickly turning away and staring at the wall.

"just an accident" Riley mumbled as it was hard to speak with Herschel's hands pushing into her

Daryl looked over to Glenn and gestured with his head to the far side of the common area.

"what the hell happened" Daryl asked while keeping his eyes on his sister

Glenn ran a hand through his hair

_'Glenn watched as Riley walked into the trees before shaking his head and heading into the store. Glenn was in and out of the mom and pop shop within an hour, walking back over to the car he honked twice and waited; as minutes ticked by he began to worry, honking two more times he tried to calm his nerves thinking that maybe Riley had just traveled further into the woods then she thought she would. It wasn't until he heard twigs snap that he looked over to the edge of the forest. Falling to her knees was Riley hands stained red clutching her neck as blood ran down soaking her shirt and flowing through her finger'_

"that's all I know" the young man spoke looking at Daryl "she didn't say anything…and I was more concerned about getting her back then asking questions…I do know she wasn't bit"

Daryl nodded his head as Glenn moved away walking forward as Herschel placed a bandage over the stitches, he turned away and locked eyes on Beth he whispered something to her and she stared back at him. He then looked over at where stood giving the man a little nod. Riley stood from her seat saying thank you to Herschel and moving up the stairs towards her cell avoiding eye contact with all.

Daryl watched as Maggie took her father's supplies and she and Beth walked into his cell. The old man then made his way towards the hunter

"she'll be okay"

The man spoke putting the brothers mind at ease

Daryl looked at Herschel "thank you…" turning his eyes towards the cell "I'm going to go see what really happened" and with that he was taking the stairs two at a time

Riley was sitting on her bunk, head resting in her hands as her leg bounced; she could sense Daryl standing in the doorway she knew it was him it was something about the way he walked and also just being related that let her know it was him; without raising her head she mumbled

"it was an accident; I…I wasn't paying close enough attention, a Walker came and I wasn't ready, I got him but only after my knife got me first…it was stupid and careless and I'm sorry"

Daryl moved into the cell knowing that what Riley spoke was true but there was more to this story, and he knew it involved what happened earlier. Daryl knew Riley loved Beth and while she may have played it off he knew she was hurt and fighting the feeling of jealousy, anger and confusion

Riley raised her head as she heard Daryl place his crossbow against the wall and sit down at the desk in the far corner of the room; locking her blue eyes on her brother he knew what she was going to say before she said it

"...I saw Merle Daryl"

_'Riley was walking through the woods after collecting three squirrels and two small birds she thought it best to turn around and just go wait for Glenn. She wasn't in the mood and couldn't focus on hunting now. As she headed back her mind was replaying what she had seen back at the prison "I don't get it" Riley mumbled biting her lip. She truly thought Beth loved her she sure as hell loved Beth. It wasn't easy for Riley when it came to relationships…this was her first one in all honesty. Riley looked up ahead and let a small sigh escape her lips "what's not to get Rye bread….ain't no one gonna love you" Riley's head snapped to the side and there was Merle leaning against a tree. Riley stopped and fully faced her older brother. Merle pushed himself off the tree and walked towards his sister "I tried to tell you but no you and Daryl just didn't want to listen…you little Riles are a Dixon; no body ever loves a Dixon" Riley shook her head and turned away 'you're not here' she thought "you know I'm right" Riley squeezed her eyes shut "she's different" she spoke as she opened her eyes "I got to talk to her figure it out; she…she loves me I know she does" Riley turned back around to see what comeback her brother would throw at her only to be tackled down by a Walker. Riley quickly threw her arm into the Walkers neck preventing him from biting down on her. She was somehow able to pull her leg up and grab her knife out of boot. As she did her grip on the Walker loosened and he fall forward a little; Riley's arm got pushed down and her knife cut into her neck, she quickly was able to knock the Walker's arm out from under him and jam the knife through his skull. Riley pushed the Walker away and slowly stood, feeling the warm sticky liquid fall from her neck. She shoved her knife back inside her boot before clamping a hand over the wound and turning around hoping to get back to Glenn before she passed out. As she struggled to keep going she had one thought in her mind 'I never said goodbye''_

Daryl listened to Riley's story and then stood, he walked towards his sister and pulled her to her feet embracing her "it will be okay…you'll be okay"

Riley pulled away and looked at Daryl blue eyes to blue eyes

"I need to talk to her"

Riley walked down the stairs with Daryl and gave him one last hug before he left the block to take his night watch. Riley turned and headed towards Beth cell. Once she was in front of it she stopped and looked inside. There was Beth sitting on the bunk pushed back to lean against the wall legs drawn up to her chest. When she saw Riley tears filled her eyes and she slid off the bunk.

Beth was sitting in her cell thinking over what she had done _'idiot, idiot, idiot'_ she thought. She finally had something good and she ruined it because of what...fear. _'what_ _have you done'_

Beth looked up and over to the door only to see Riley standing there. Tears filled her eyes and she pushed herself off the bunk

Riley watched as Beth stood from the bed. Riley bit her lip and entered the cell; closing the curtain behind her.

Beth was about to start when Riley cut her off

"let me go first"

Beth nodded her head and sat back down

Riley looked at the girl before taking a breath and leaning against the desk

"I'm not very good at this" Riley spoke gesturing between herself and Beth "I've never been in a relationship before…no one ever wanted to date the Dixon girl; between my brothers and my dad people tended to just steer clear. I also never knew how love was supposed to feel, was suppose to be given and received. I never thought I wanted it, and then the world went belly up and I thought well that's the end of that." Riley stopped and looked around the cell. She glanced down at the girl before her and pushed herself from the desk taking a seat beside Beth.

"but then you came along and…and changed everything. It was easy with you, I didn't have to pretend to be something else, I didn't have to worry. You…you" Riley stopped and looked at the wall in front of her "I love you and I know you love me…I want to know why…"

Beth had to look away from Riley after everything the girl just said Beth felt even more like shit then she did already. Taking a deep breath she spoke

"just like you I never had anything like this, something so pure so easy so…great; it made me scared, you made me scared." Beth stopped and looked at Riley "you were so prefect, you were everything I've ever wanted and then some. I was scared to lose you scared for you to leave so I was an idiot and did the dirty deed so that maybe I could self sabotage this. Bottom line Riley is I'm sorry so sorry. I love you and now my worst fear is coming true and I only have myself to blame. I'm losing you…"

Riley moved her body so one leg was on the bunk while the other hung off the edge

"I'm not ready to give up on this….we need to talk more, we need to work together, learn together….I love you too much to walk away"

Beth felt her eyes burn and smiled at the girl "you still love me"

Riley smirked and Beth's heart exploded "I could never stop…just promise that we'll work together on this" Riley replied grabbing Beth's hand

Beth squeezed Riley's hand back and nodded

Leaning in Riley kissed Beth soft and sweet, Beth wrapped one arm around Riley's neck and deepened the kiss. Pulling away Riley whispered "was she better than me"

Beth chuckled and pushed her lips back onto the prefect girl in front of her, breaking the kiss for a moment Beth mumbled against Riley's lips

"she's got nothing on you"

**For some reason it was hard to write Riley being jealous; I think she would be more hurt, and confused sorry if it's corny and cheesy as well; I did my best. When I think of Riley I don't see anyone cheating on her or her cheating on anyone. I love the two of them together to always leave comments on what you would like to see between the two; thinking of doing another naughty one soon, where maybe Beth finds out that Riley's birthday just passed or something and gives her a very special present. Reviews are awesome!**


	10. Music and Love

**A/N: so I know I was suppose to write one were Beth gives Riley a present but I was struggling a bit with that one so I tried to meld the two together. This thought popped into my head though and I had to write it; hopefully you all like it; suggestions, thoughts and ideas are greatly appreciated. Please review I love hearing what you think of this relationship and it's just awesome to see/read people loving what you work so hard on. As always though you guys rock! Thanks**

Story Ten: Music and Love

Riley knew the minute she saw it she had to get it. She knew it was pointless and wasn't needed but seeing it made her smile; and it made her smile even more when she thought about the look on her girls face when she walked in with it.

Glenn stared at Riley as she climbed over a counter and reached onto the wall behind it. He let a smirk come to his lips and he shook his head "come on Riley; you're making the rest of us look bad"

Once Riley had grabbed what she was reaching for she turned around and smiled at her friend "there is no "the rest of us" it's just you and I'm sorry …actually you know what no I'm not" Riley laughed as she hopped back over the counter and picked up her bag before following Glenn back to the truck

The car ride was silent until Glenn looked over "do you know how to play"

Riley glanced over at Glenn before nodding her head "yeah believe it or not Merle taught me…" Riley trailed off and Glenn decided to drop the subject turning his full attention back to the road

Half an hour later Glenn was pulling into the prison and driving up the gravel road; it was already pretty late and most of the people where already inside. This made Riley's panic of giving Beth this gift lessen as it would only be her family within the cell block. Glenn jumped out of the truck followed by Riley who carefully pulled the present out of the back; Glenn taking both bags so that Riley could focus completely on what was planned out...multiple times on the drive back

"hey Glenn" Riley softly spoke before the man could push open the door. Glenn turned and looked at the uneasy eyes of Riley Dixon; he had never seen her look so scared and if it wasn't heartbreaking it might be comical

"this isn't a stupid idea is it"

Glenn walked forward the few feet that separated them and placed a hand on her shoulder

"she's going to love it" he replied "and Maggie will ask me why I never do things like that…but that's not your problem"

Riley smirked at the man and was thankful for having friends like him

"you ready" he asked walking towards the door again. Biting her lip Riley nodded her head

Walking into the cell block Riley did a quick sweep and saw that luckily it was only her group members inside. Looking around she saw Carl sitting beside Tyreese the two both looking down at a comic, Maggie was sitting with Sasha the two had become fast friends and when you threw Riley into the mix you were asking for trouble. Carol was sitting with Daryl, while Herschel was with Rick as he held Judith. Beth had her back turned but was sitting with Sasha and her sister.

No one had yet to see Glenn or Riley enter and the Asian looked back at the girl giving her a quick nod a smile. Taking a deep breath Riley walked forward as she did she placed her fingers on the frets and pulled the pick from her pocket

All chatter stopped as the soft sounds of a guitar washed over the small common area the sound vibrating gently off the walls. Everyone turned their heads to see Riley slowly walking forward guitar in hand. Glenn slowly moved out-of-the-way walking towards Herschel and Rick who had moved a little closer to the scene.

Beth was sitting with her sister and Sasha laughing as the two went back and forth. Maggie looked over at Beth and smiled "how are things with Riles"

Beth grinned and fingered the necklace something she started doing when thinking about or talking about the Dixon girl

"there good….really good" Beth spoke. The two older girls shared a look; Beth noticed Maggie gave Sasha a pointed stare and Sasha started laughing again

"what" Beth asked a small chuckle escaping her lips

Sasha opened her mouth

"don't" Maggie cut her off. Beth looked at her sister and was starting to piece the puzzle together with a small laugh she looked directly at Sasha

"you can ask"

Sasha looked at Maggie sticking her tongue out "ok…is crossbow wielding badass Riley Dixon as badass in the bedroom"

Even though Beth knew the question was coming she still felt the smile grown on her face. This caused both Maggie and Sasha to laugh and Beth's cheeks to heat up

"you can't say anything or act like you know anything…Riley will kill me"

Both girls held up three fingers "scouts honor" Maggie replied with a smirk

All conversations and laughter died down when the sound of music filled the space. Beth turned around like everyone else and felt a gasp leave her lips as her eyes began to water

Riley walked forward strumming the guitar slow and steady she knew exactly what song she was going to play it was only a matter of if she could get through it before the panic and anxiety took over

Locking eyes on Beth Riley started to softly sing the words hoping that Beth would understand that she was saying what was so hard to express

_"I don't know you but I want you all the more for that words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react and games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out"_

Riley took a quick glance around the cell block and saw all eyes were on Beth; she noticed that many had tears in their eyes as well, the nerves started to kick in and Riley once again locked eyes onto the other person in the room that mattered most at the moment

_"falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black you have suffered enough and warred with yourself It's time that you won"_

Riley continued to walk forward until she was standing in front of Beth; Beth looked at Riley ocean blue eyes filled with so many emotions. Beth stood placing a hand over her mouth

_"take this sinking boat and point it home we've still got time raise your hopeful voice you have a choice you've made it now falling slowly sing your melody I'll sing along"_

Riley let the last note play out before removing her hands from the guitar and pulling it over her shoulder. Looking around she saw all eyes were still on her and Beth but she didn't mind as the look Beth was giving her was worth it all

"I saw this and thought of you…I remember you saying you use to play; and you're always singing now maybe you can write some of your own stuff"

Riley held out the guitar, Beth however threw herself into the Dixon's arms kissing her on the neck over the faint scar that lay there.

"I love it…I love you" she mumbled

Beth pulled away and placed a small kiss onto Riley's lips

After that the night slowly wrapped up everyone retiring to bed as Riley walked past Glenn and Maggie's cell she faintly heard Maggie say how romantic that was and Glenn mumble out "damn Dixon"

As Riley walked into her cell she didn't expect Beth to be sitting on her bunk

"hey I thought you were in bed"

Beth smirked at the girl before sliding off the bed and closing the curtain

"I am" was Beth's short reply before she crashed her lips on Riley's

Riley smirked into the kiss and Beth pulled away getting to work at removing the clothing that separated her from Riley's body

"what's all this about" Riley chuckled as Beth pulled her shirt over her head; before moving onto her pants

Beth looked up at the girl "hold that thought" and with that Riley's jeans were ripped off and she was thrown on the bed.

"this" Beth spoke before placing a kiss on Riley's neck "is" she slowly moved her way down "to" a little further "say" she reached Riley's belly button lifting her head she smirked "thank you"

Riley pushed herself up a bit "you don't have to do this" she whispered while she didn't want Beth to stop she also didn't want the girl to think she did these things to get anything in return "I didn't do what I did to get anything"

Beth looked into the worry filled eyes and smiled reaching up to kiss Riley gently on the side of the mouth "I know" she spoke "I want to do this"

With that being said Riley was pushed back down and Beth's head vanished. Riley's thighs squeezed together as Beth's tongue moved with quick and subtle movements sending Riley close to the edge.

"fuck Beth" Riley moaned and was grateful her cell was the only one on the top-level and that Daryl had watch tonight

Beth's head reappeared and she moved forward straddling the girl, she then slowly started to move her body rubbing herself against Riley. Beth felt Riley's hands grip her hips and the faster Beth moved the tighter her hands became

"God I love you Dixon"

Beth slowed down a bit and leaned over so that she could capture Riley's lips, as she did she slipped two fingers inside the girl and felt Riley tighten around her. Riley bit down on Beth's lip and a moan escaped both girls. Beth moved a little faster and before either one climaxed she pulled her fingers away and went back to grinding against the girl she loved

"Jesus Beth" Riley murmured as Beth fell on top of her both panting hard and heavy.

Riley flipped Beth over so that she was on the bottom and looked up at her before she slowly slipped her fingers inside of the her. Beth unprepared for the sudden contact cried out

"RILEY" she cried and Riley quickly placed her mouth over hers in hopes of muffling the screams; she smirked though as she knew that most of the cell block probably heard that one

Riley moved a little faster, as Beth reached her hand between Riley's legs as well and rubbed her hand along Riley's inner thigh.

"fuck" Riley mumbled

Beth was so close to coming again "faster babe faster oh God please"

Riley moved one last finger inside and with a few more hard and fast movements Beth came undone.

Riley moved her body so that she was laying fully on the bed Beth laid with her head on her chest leaning up and kissing Riley's jaw

"I'm pretty sure the Walkers in China heard that one" Riley laughed

Beth's cheeks heated up and she pulled the blanket over head thinking about her father and sister just down the stairs

"it's not funny" Beth spoke voice choppy because of the covers

Riley pulled the blankets away "its fine….they'll live"

Beth moved so she could look Riley in the eye, she glanced over at the guitar leaning against the wall

"thank you" she softly spoke "tomorrow I'll play something for you"

Riley glanced at the guitar before back at Beth and smirked

"will there be an encore"

**thoughts...**


	11. Permission

**A/N: So I'm going to be posting a few of these in a row because they connect to things that will happen or have happened in Family Affair. I'm working on the next chapter of that as well; it's a little harder because we didn't see anything that happened within Rick's small group so I'm walking into darkness which is kind of fun because I can have them encounter whatever I want. If you have any ideas for that let me know.**

Story Eleven: Permission

Riley was sitting on one of the picnic tables she was watching as Carl and her dad worked down at the farm a smile crossing her lips as the boy tripped over a root falling face first into the dirt. She kept it together pretty well until she saw her dad double over in laugher.

Daryl was walking by and saw his sister laughing at something turning his attention down to the farm he saw Carl pushing himself up from the ground and knew the boy must have fallen.

"it's not nice to laugh when people get hurt"

Riley's eyes snapped over to her brother "says the man who laughed when Merle walked into a sliding glass door" she piped up without missing a beat

Daryl smiled at the memory and walked over taking a seat by his sister

"last night" he started

Riley looked over at him "I know cheesy and dumb"

"I was gonna say nice and sweet…but whatever"

Riley looked over at her big brother "you're not going to make fun of me"

Daryl saw Bob, Maggie and Tyresse heading down towards the cars and got to his feet

"nah" he replied as he started walking towards the group "its nice to see that love hasn't died"

Riley smiled at the retreating back of Daryl, before also getting to her feet.

As Daryl walked away he thought about what happened last night and how much love was shown between both girls; the Dixon's were never one for romance or emotion so for Riley to show it was a huge step one of which Daryl was glad to see he often worried that Riley was becoming to hard and closed off….he would forever be indebted to Beth and all she has done for his sister

Riley walked through the cell block and stopped in front of Herschel's cell; the old man was sitting with his Bible reading over a section Riley knew he had probably read a million times already

Riley bit her lip rubbing the back of her neck; looking around the cell block she quickly entered the cell "hey Herschel"

Riley left Herschel's cell about fifteen minutes later with a small smirk on her face. As she left she bumped into Beth and caught the girl before she stumbled.

"hey" Beth whispered looking over at the cell Riley just left

Beth's eyes widened "chill…he didn't hear and if he did he acted like he didn't I had to check in about something"

Riley watched as Beth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but Riley simply shook her head and walked around the girl

"Riley" Beth called out

Turning around Riley walked back towards Beth and smirked connecting their lips

As she pulled away she mumbled

"some things are worth the wait"


	12. First Watch

**A/N: Just a short little one; this also plays into _Family Affair_. I'm almost done with the next chapter of that; I'm thinking maybe tomorrow or Thursday it will be up! **

Story Twelve: First Watch

The group was sitting around the common area figuring out the upcoming watch schedule. Rick was listing off the names of the people that would each have a turn or turns doing it and what day and shift they would take. As Rick finished reading off the names; Beth looked up and when she realized her name wasn't mentioned. Before Rick could go on any further Beth stood and spoke out

"why aren't I part of the schedule"

All eyes flashed to her; Riley who was sitting on the countertop smirked _'good girl Beth…you show them' _she thought

Rick's eyes flashed over to Herschel as the old man stood "Bethy…" he started "I already have one daughter out there, I can't bear it with the thought of both of you being at risk"

Beth's eyes quickly scanned the room and settled on Riley who subtly nodded her head in her direction

"I know it's hard daddy but I want to help, I want to do more than just watch the kids"

Rick stepped forward but Maggie beat him to it "we all have jobs Beth, there all important"

Beth looked at her sister and frowned; her eyes went over to Rick as he looked back down at the piece of paper containing the names, times and locations

"I don't know Beth, you're never done one before…" before Rick could continue Riley jumped off the counter slinging her crossbow over her shoulder

"God have a little faith people…she can take watch with me tonight, I'll go over the different things we look for….she's a quick learner" and with that Riley walked from the cell block as everyone stared in confusion. As Riley pushed the door open she turned back and called out

"so…do you want to do this or not"

All eyes snapped from the Dixon back to Beth who slowly nodded her head and walked forward. Once the door clicked closed Glenn looked around the room

"so their dating right"

Beth walked behind Riley as she entered the tower she pulled the door open allowing Beth to climb in first. Once inside Riley walked forward and swung herself down leaning on one of the rails; looking back she smirked at Beth before patting the space beside her. Beth smiled at the girl walking over and plopping down next to her

Beth looked out among the fields watching the sky turn from pink to purple. The sun would vanish fairly soon and darkness would fall upon them. Beth looked over at Riley and saw her biting her lip her eyes narrowed slightly as she had an inner dialog with herself. Beth knew better than to try to break through so instead she sat watching the Walkers behind the fence as the sun slowly set

Beth was starting to get worried the sun had gone down and Riley had yet to say a word

"the hell they think you can't take watch….fuck's sake it's not rocket science" Riley mumbled quickly getting to her feet.

Beth unsure of how to handle this sudden outburst of anger…disappointment….confusion sat and watched for a minute before also getting to her feet as Riley began to pace back and forth in the small area.

"it's okay" Beth spoke out looking at the back of Riley

Riley froze and Beth saw her hands turn into fist

"like hell it is" Riley hissed turning and looking at the girl who she would die for

Beth walked forward and softly placed her hands onto the sides of Riley's face, she leaned in and slowly kissed the girl; Beth felt Riley relax slowly and once she was sure the Dixon wasn't going to murder anything anymore she pulled away. Grabbing her hand Beth led her back to the rail and together they sat down. The two girls let the stillness settle in around them and Beth watched from the corner of her eye noticing the way Riley's jaw was still clenched; a few minutes had passed before Riley uttered another word

"I'm proud of you"

Riley spoke her words turning to fog as the temperature was much colder since the sun had disappeared

"for speaking up back there…they need to see that you're an equal part of this group; it pisses me off when they don't"

Beth looked over and smiled "yeah well I owe a lot of it to you"

Riley looked over confused "what the hell have I done"

Beth chuckled and watched as a small smirk worked its way onto the Dixons face

"you believe in me" Beth whispered

Riley looked away and Beth swore she could see a faint hint of a blush on Riley's cheeks. "you need to believe in yourself; you have what it takes, you can handle this Beth… it doesn't matter if they see it" Riley spoke gesturing down to the prison "you need to see it"

Beth loved this girl, slowly she leaned over and placed her lips gently onto Riley's "thank you" she mumbled before pulling away and staring up at the stars.

There was a steady quiet between the two before Riley's soft voice broke through

"I love you Greene…."

Beth looked over shock written all over her face. She was waiting for Riley to say those three words for a long time; she didn't want to be the first one as she was scared of how Riley would react. Riley glanced over and smirked "Jesus you think I just told you I know the reason this whole shit show started" Beth broke out into a laugh which turned into her crying "I love you too" she whispered before crashing her lips onto Riley's

"say it again" Beth murmured as she pulled away a bit; Riley chuckled before softly repeating

"I love you Beth"


	13. Dust to Dust

**A/N: so this is because I've listened to The Civil Wars _'Dust to Dust'_ and it's such a great song and I thought it fit their relationship perfectly. There are a few other songs I feel that way about as well as I might write more like this if you like it. I've always liked stories that incorporate songs into them; being able to listen to it while you read it is kind of cool. Anyway let me know what you think. Also if you read _Family Affair_ let me know what you think involving that as well. Thanks! **

Story Thirteen: Dust to Dust

It was mid morning and everyone was busy setting up for the days events and jobs. At the moment however everyone was pretending not to hear Beth auguring with Riley. Everyone in the small family knew of the two and their relationship; which Riley was fine with, Beth however was still pushing Riley to make it known to whole prison 'Woodbury' members and all.

_It's not your eyes_  
_It's not what you say_  
_It's not your laughter_  
_That gives you away_  
_You're just lonely_  
_You've been lonely, too long_

"for fuck's sake Beth you know I love ya why does the God damn world need to know" Riley yelled

It was quiet for a moment and everyone down below exchanged looks; Rick biting his lip and Daryl studying his crossbow.

"you damn well know why; so don't play dumb cause you ain't"

Daryl turned his eyes up to the cell and then quickly looked over to Rick to see he was doing the same.

"seriously is this still about that Kayla girl…"

All eyes turned as boots were heard and Riley appeared leaving the cell Beth following shortly after

"I thought you _trust me_, I would never…and if you think I would well then…"

Riley was halfway down the stairs Beth on her heel

"I do…what does that mean" Beth spoke worry filling her voice

Riley froze "obviously you don't…and…and…" Riley walked over to the table and grabbed a handful of arrows Daryl had just cleaned and then made for the door

"wait _and_ what…where are you going" Beth called rushing over.

Riley had one hand on the door and softly mumbled

"giving you an out…"

_Oh, you're acting your thin disguise  
All your perfectly delivered lines  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely, too long_

Beth was stuck on the spot where she stood what had just happened. Tearing her eyes away from the door she saw all eyes also on the door, with the same expression. Beth looked around and saw Rick and Daryl standing side by side.

"she didn't mean that" Daryl voiced seeing the pained expression in the young girls face

Beth turned back to the door "sure seemed like it" she whispered

"she's right ya know"

Beth spun around at the sound of Rick speaking. Beth looked at Rick like he just added salt to the wound.

"she loves you Beth; loves you…." Rick stopped looking at Daryl quickly "you know the Dixon's" he spoke eyes back on Beth "their ones of few words; for them its actions that speak volumes. Riley has done that"

Beth watched as Rick's eyes landed on the necklace swinging on her chest

"she did what she thought you needed; another thing Riley does; she gave you the choice; make one either be okay with who she is at this moment or let her go."

Beth looked at Rick and knew he was just saying this to help as he loved both of them and Riley was his kid he would do anything for her, Daryl nodded his head "Riley….she…our old man once saw her looking at another girl and he…he…"

Beth gripped the ring hanging off the chain cutting Daryl off as she moved forward grabbing Maggie's gun off the table and shoving it in the back of her jeans before turning and leaving the cell block.

_Let me in the wall_  
_You've built around_  
_We can light a match_  
_And burn it down_  
_Let me hold your hand_  
_And dance 'round and 'round the flames_  
_In front of us_  
_Dust to dust_

Beth followed the same path that Riley had taken her on the few times they went out hunting together. She hoped that she was there. Coming into a clearing Beth saw Riley straddling a Walker jamming a knife repeatedly into the skull over and over

"Riley" she called softly

The Dixon froze hand clenched around the knife so tight her knuckles shined white

Beth took a slow step forward and watched as Riley's hand slacked and her head dropped.

"he looked like my old man…"

Beth stopped thinking back to what Daryl had just said. She then watched as Riley slowly stood and turned walking forward and collapsing into Beth.

_You've held your head up_  
_You've fought the fight_  
_You bear the scars_  
_You've done your time_  
_Listen to me_  
_You've been lonely, too long_

Beth wrapped her arms tightly around the Riley, squeezing her tighter when a muffled "I'm sorry" came from the tiny girl

"I want to be able too…I do…I love you and I shouldn't care who knows"

Beth pulled away and saw the brightness in Riley's blue's eyes. "it's okay….I shouldn't be that worked up over it"

Riley turned looking back at the Walker "all I saw was red….I couldn't stop….you….you…" Riley returned her gaze to the love of her life "…you got me too"

_Let me in the walls_  
_You've built around_  
_We can light a match_  
_And burn them down_  
_Let me hold your hand_  
_And dance 'round and 'round the flames_  
_In front of us_  
_Dust to dust_

Beth pulled Riley back into her arms, kissing her on the neck

"you're here to save me, I'm here to bring you back"

**Review Please!**


	14. Conversation

**A/N: so just a really short one; that just came to me while walking my dog. I hope you all like and are still interested in these stories I know some are short but I wanted to give some backstory into their relationship. Please let me know; if your enjoying them as well as things you would like to see. Reviews mean a lot! Also I'm working on the next chapter of _Family Affair;_ so let me know about that story as well. Thanks everyone!**

Story Fourteen: Conversation

Riley sat with Beth on a large blanket that was spread out for Judith; Riley lay on her stomach with Judith doing the same in front of her. Judith was almost crawling and she seemed to try harder when Riley was present. Beth watched from her cross-legged position as Riley covered her face with her long strawberry blonde hair, Judith would giggle and grab at it trying to push it out of the way to find the face of the woman who she would most likely grow up thinking was her mom.

"you ever think about having kids" Beth spoke "you be a great mom"

Riley froze for a moment before raising her hand and pushing her hair out-of-the-way. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Judith's forehead before sitting up and matching Beth's cross-legged approach.

While staring at Judith as the baby started to crawl towards her she let a small smile come to her face

"kind of" she whispered "I always wanted to give a kid a childhood I never had" she ended just as Judith found her way into Riley's lap.

Beth adverted her eyes; she hadn't thought about Riley's sad upbringing when bringing up the topic.

"you on the other hand" Riley spoke as she laid on her back bringing Judith down on her chest "were made to be a mother"

Beth looked away and felt her cheeks heat up; needing to change the subject Beth carried on with the topic of conversation

"what about getting married…"

Without missing a beat Riley answered "if the right person came along" her eyes quickly flashing over to Beth before returning to Judith whose eyes were slowly closing as her head lay on Riley's chest

Beth watched with a smile as Riley placed a hand on the back of Judith's head and gently rubbed circle on it lulling her to a deeper sleep

"what about you" Riley whispered

Beth looked up "what about me"

Riley chuckled "did you want to get married"

Beth locked eyes on Riley's ocean blue orbs

"I do"

Riley stared at Beth long and hard before glancing at the ceiling overhead

"you want to take Judith, I got fence duty"

Beth looked away and swallowed _'crap, crap, crap why the hell did you say "I do" fuck Beth' _she thought but quickly turned and softly smiled and carefully reached over scooping the child from Riley without waking her.

Beth stood and started to walk towards the stairs

"hey" Riley whispered from her spot still on the blanket

Beth turned and watched as Riley smirked and walked towards her, leaning down and kissing Judith on the head, she then raised her lips and kissed Beth "see ya at dinner"

With that she turned and headed towards the door. Beth smiled and relief flooded her body.

Riley walked out of the cell block and leaned against the wall; she bit her lip and stared out at the fields; what had just happened... was Beth saying that if Riley were to ask she would say yes.

Riley wasn't sure if marriage was worth it in a world like this. Glenn and Maggie made it look easy; but they also came from two worlds were love, and marriage and support and commitment were present, strong and true. She didn't know how to do that;

_but did she want to do that_…

Riley pushed herself off the wall and headed down towards the fences, as she walked she thought more about the world they lived in, the world she had come from but she thought a lot about Beth, she never thought she would find love in a world like this but then Beth came around and changed everything she thought she knew or thought she wanted, in that moment she knew that while she had no idea how to do marriage or what a real marriage looked like she knew she wanted to try it and try it with Beth.

Riley smirked to herself and as she reached the fence line and mumbled a quiet

"I do"


	15. Safe and Sound

**A/N: this may seem like it's coming out of left field but I have some ideas floating around and if I decided to use them this story will play a major part later now involving _Family Affair. _Reviews and thoughts!**

Story Fifteen: Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Beth was more than excited Riley had somehow talked not only Rick but her father into letting her go out on a run. Beth bounced in the backseat of the car as Glenn and Maggie sat in the front; Riley glanced over at her girl and smiled; she was happy to see Beth so excited and was glad she was able to do this for her. Riley knew Beth wanted to show that she could handle things beside the children and Riley would always be there to support her in that.

The sound of Daryl's motorcycle cut out and the car stopped slowly afterwards. The group had reached a small strip mall and they were hopeful that there would still be some supplies in the area. As everyone got out or off of their vehicles and gathered in a small circle a plan was formulated

"think its best if we all stick together…never been to this part before…" Daryl spoke glancing up and around at the small stores that lined one whole section of street.

Everyone nodded and slowly moved towards the first store a small thrift shop

"stay close" Riley mumbled to Beth as the girl walked in step with the Dixon.

The five members of the group entered the store and each chose a small section; the weather was starting to get colder so warm clothes was high on the list of necessities

Riley watched as Beth walked over to a small table that held baby and toddler sized clothing and smirked _'always thinking about the little one' _she thought as she turned and ran her eyes over the clothes and some household items that lined another table.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Riley saw a small music box and picked it up she opened it and of course it didn't play anything but it was pink and girly and Riley knew Beth would love it; something else to decorate her room and make it more homey. Beth was always trying to get Riley to make her cell a room; Riley saw no point in that. Home was where your heart was and Riley's heart was with Beth. With a small smile Riley turned

"hey Beth…"

Riley's eyes scanned the area and saw no signs of the blonde girl; placing the music box down Riley started to move around the tables. She stopped when she saw a spot of green on the floor, bending down she picked up the tiny green notebook she had given Beth a couple of months ago

_'Riley was walking into the cell; she smiled when she saw Beth sitting on the bunk waiting for her. She walked over and placed a small sweet kiss to her lips before swinging her bow off her shoulder and leaning it against the wall. Beth watched as Riley pulled out a little green notebook from her back pocket; she handed it to Beth and smiled "I saw this and thought of you…I remember you saying your other one got left at the farm" Beth reached forward and pulled the book from her hands "I love it…" Beth looked up smiling at the girl, she held out her hand and Riley pulled her to her feet. Beth leaned over and kissed the blonde girl "thank you" she mumbled against her lips.'_

Riley stood and gripped the notebook in her hand; she listened and turned her head at a faint sound of a whimper; in a flash Riley was in front of a door labeled _'Employees Only'. _Riley raised her crossbow and pushed the door open; there was Beth pinned against the wall with a man much older than her…much older then Rick for that matter standing above her.

"get away from the girl"

The man removed his hand from Beth's waist and craned his head to look at the hunter.

"just having a bit of fun" the man slurred and turned his head back, starting to move his hand further down Beth's body.

"I said to step away from the girl" Riley hissed

Once again the man turned and looked over at the Dixon "what's it you anyway sweetheart…."

Riley watched as the man's hand fell to Beth's belt buckle at the moment tunnel vision set, all sound disappeared from the room and Riley's hand tensed over the release of her bow

Beth watched from over the mans shoulder as Riley's eyes harden and her hand gripped the bow even tighter

"left" was all Riley said before an arrow was released hitting the man in the center of his back

Beth heard Riley mumbled left and she knew from going out on various hunts what that meant; Beth leant as far over to the left as she could in her current position just as an arrow came sticking of the mans chest. His gripped slacked and he fall to the floor.

Beth took a shaky Beth and looked down at the man before over at Riley; Riley was also looking at the man then quickly glanced over at Beth

"get out"

Beth looked at Riley "what" she whispered

"get out"

Beth looked at the man on the floor he wasn't dead yet but she could see the pained expression in his eyes. Stepping over the man she walked towards the door

"Riley you don't…let's just…"

Riley's stone cold blue eyes locked onto Beth "get out Beth"

Beth lowered her eyes and swallowed she had only seen Riley like this one time before and it scared her to see the look once again.

Stepping out of the room she quietly closed the door behind her, but not before peaking in and seeing Riley step over to the man; knife gripped in hand

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_

Beth leaned against the wall and waited, her eyes snapped up at the sound of boots on the hardwood floor. Looking up she saw Glenn and Maggie approach; Daryl a few steps behind

"hey…" Maggie started "everything okay…where's Riles"

Just as Beth opened her mouth the door clicked opened and Riley emerged with a blood stained hands, her eyes quickly found Beth before moving over to Glenn, Maggie and Daryl

"we're done here" she spoke before walking pass everyone and out the door

Daryl turned watching the retreating back of his sister before a "oh my God" caught his ears and he spun back around to see Maggie with a hand over her mouth, glancing around the girl he saw a man laying on the floor pants down surrounded by a pool of blood. His eyes flashed to Beth whose head was bowed, she simply looked at her boots and followed the path that Riley just had

"Beth" Maggie's soft voice spoke out

Beth stopped and with a soft sigh she answered the unspoken question "she saved me"

It was decided that after that it was best to return back to the prison and try to complete the run on another day.

The car ride was silent, Riley spent it with her eyes glued out the window, while Beth would steal glances her way. Once the group arrived back at the prison Maggie looked at Glenn and nodded, she then locked eyes with Beth through the rearview mirror and gave a sad smile.

Just as Riley was about to place her hand on the door handle Beth reached over and gripped her arm; Riley looked up and saw both Maggie and Glenn exit the car and walk towards Daryl, they exchanged a few words and then headed inside.

"talk to me" Beth's soft voice pleaded

Riley placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

Beth watched as Riley's legs began to bounce

"please don't shut me out"

Riley took a shaky breath "that man…" Riley started before lifting her head and staring at the headrest in front of her "that man he could have…"

Beth moved her body so she was sitting next to Riley now, she brought her hands up and turned Riley's face so she was facing her "but he didn't"

"what if I wasn't there"

Beth looked away for a moment; it was true what if Riley wasn't there

"then I would have handled it"

Riley smirked "I know you would have but still…"

Beth pulled Riley into a hug "you where there though and you saved me"

Riley looked out the window and for the first time noticed that the car had tinted back window, she looked back at Beth and pulled the girl so she was sitting on her lap

Beth laughed and felt a blush come to her cheeks

"the thought of someone else touching you…"

Beth leaned down and kissed the Dixon; grabbing her hand and placing it on the zipper of her jeans

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Riley smirked into the kiss, but it quickly faded "you don't think I'm a monster do you" the girl spoke quietly

Beth leaned back and stared at the girl "no" she answered just as quietly

Riley looked at Beth before looking down at where her hand lay. She gently pulled it away before removing Beth from her lap; she then gripped the door handled and pushed the door open

"how can you believe that…." Riley had one foot outside the car before speaking again "I should get cleaned up"

With that she was gone only the sound of the door slamming shut filling the air

Beth watched from inside the car and Riley disappeared into the prison

"...cause I love you" Beth spoke to an empty car

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._


	16. Pushing Away

**A/N: so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things; starting by writing this short little probably not very good story but hey at least it's something.**

Story Eighteen: Pushing Away

_I'm scratching at the surface now_  
_And I'm trying hard to work it out_  
_So much has gone misunderstood_  
_This mystery only leads to doubt_  
_And I didn't understand_  
_When you reached out to take my hand_  
_And if you have something to say_  
_You'd better say it now_

Beth watched as Riley leaned against the fence of the overpass her hands circling around the metal so tight that little droplets of red could be seen shining in the late afternoon sun. Riley knew Beth was there she could feel it, she knew that Beth wouldn't just let her walk away. Riley had done everything in her power to make Beth hate her; she couldn't do this love thing anymore…what was the point. Everyone Riley Dixon had ever loved had been ripped away for one reason or another; the only member left standing was Daryl….and why simply because he knew what Riley was doing and let what she said roll off his back. This morning Riley had done and said some of the most hurtful things she ever has to those she loved…..loved….she refused to do that anymore.

_"I don't even know why we look to you to be our leader…..you've done nothing but cause death and destruction cause you're too weak to stick with a fucking decision….don't know why I ever wanted to call you dad in the first place"_

_"You're a fucking kid Carl start acting like it, stop with all this fucking moping around….there are kids here that are your age stop trying to grow up so fucking fast…."_

_"Merle was right about you you're a pussy. Have some fucking balls and say what the fuck is on your mind…..we all know you like Carol or think you do God what the fuck do you want Daryl? Maybe the wrong brother died…."_

_Cause this is what you've waited for_  
_Your chance to even up the score_  
_And as these shadows fall on me now_  
_I will somehow_

Riley gripped the fence tighter as she replayed all the horrible words she threw out on those that loved her protected her; knew that she was just trying to push them away make then angry make them not love her anymore; she knew from the way their faces didn't change the way they didn't cry the way they didn't flinch at the harshness of the words but of the way their eyes turned soft and filled with sorrow…sorrow of the heartache flowing through the girl before them.

_'Everyone watched as Riley turned and her eyes caught sight of Beth; they thought that maybe this would lessen the pain in the Dixon but they watched as her hands turned to fist and her breathing become more hard'_

_"you….you acting like everything is always okay; hanging stupid shit in your cell…cell Beth not room….cell. All you do is fucking sing all day act like we're all back on the farm…newsflash we're NOT. Why don't you start speaking up too huh? Start telling them you want to help, want to be more than a God damn fucking babysitter. You know what you're the worst one of all telling everyone everything will be okay…." 'Riley stopped and took a breath her eyes flashed next to her almost as if someone was there, and the action didn't go unmissed by any' "nothing is going to be okay…ever again….you know what Beth…" 'Once again Riley paused and looked down biting her lip almost as if she was debating on the next words' "…fuck you"_

Beth watched as Riley leaned her head against the cool metal "just go away"

Beth walked forward a bit the wind had picked up and the sun was slowly disappearing "never"

Riley clenched her jaw and hissed out as she pushed herself away from the fence "you just don't get it…"

_Cause I'm picking up a message Lord_  
_And I'm closer than I've ever been before_  
_So if you have something to say_  
_Say it to me now_  
_Say it to me now_  
_Say it to me now_

Beth moved so she was standing directly in front of Riley, Beth watched as Riley's breathing returned to normal and her eyes softened Beth then grabbed one of Riley's hands and looked at the little red markings made from the fence

"I get it…" she spoke bringing her hand up and kissing the scratches there "and I still love you"


	17. A Thousand Years

**A/N: So if there probably won't be a wedding for these two because heck it would be kind of hard given the situation(s) but if there was or could be this is my idea of how it might go. I have another one in my head that I might write out later but for now here you go. Hopefully you like it. Review or PM! Seriously I love to hear what you're thinking or your ideas!**

Story Nineteen: A Thousand Years...

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._  
_One step closer_

Beth couldn't believe this was happening. This was the moment she had waited her life for and she couldn't be happier…she was finally marrying the person she knew was destined to be her partner in life. She smiled as Maggie walked into the cell, Maggie's eyes filled with tears as she stared down at her little sister; Beth wore a simple white farm dress and her worn in cowboy boots, her hair was sweep into a low pony tail, her blue eyes radiating pure joy

"I look okay" Beth asked holding her arms out

Maggie nodded her head a large smile working its way on to her face

"Riley is going to love it"

Beth smirked "she always wanted me in something girly…"

Maggie walked forward and wrapped her sister in her arms "I'm so happy for you Bethy"

Beth squeezed her sister back

"the two of you are the perfect together…you bring out the best in each other….it's true love….soul mates; this is what daddy was always talking about finding someone who loves you without question…and you found it"

Beth pulled away her eyes shining with tears "thanks Maggie….I….I've never been more ready for something in my whole life I've never loved someone or needed someone as much as I do Riley….I'm…I'm gonna be someone's wife!"

On the other side of the prison Riley was down at the fences she wasn't killing Walkers today, no in fact no one was, Rick had made everyone take longer shifts the day before in hopes of staying ahead of the dead this way everyone would be able to attend the wedding without fear and interruption. Riley was simply staring at them watching them as they ambled by their groans floating away in the gentle breeze

"shouldn't you be getting ready"

Riley chuckled silently

"I've been ready…" she mumbled

She turned and locked her blue orbs on to the matching ones of her brother. She then glanced down at her appearance and shrugged her shoulders "I didn't want a wedding remember this was the trade-off" she finished making Daryl laugh; only a Dixon would want to wear jeans and a t-shirt to their own wedding

"we should head up" Daryl spoke watching as Riley turned back around staring at the Walkers "it's almost time…you ain't getting cold feet are ya"

Riley turned and smirked "nah…just..just thinking is all…let's go"

Daryl waited till Riley was close enough and then threw his arm around her shoulder pulling her body into his "he would have been happy for ya"

Riley bit her lip and Daryl saw the doubt in her eyes "he loved ya, more than anything even his backwards way of thinking…he would have been happy for ya Rye bread"

Riley looked up and nodded her head "thanks" she softly spoke

Daryl gave her shoulder a squeeze and kissed the top of her head "let's go get you married"

Riley stood next to Herschel she still wasn't sure about this whole layout having her stand where the "husband" usually did

_Currently everyone was sitting at one of the common tables going over the plan for the wedding that was happening in two days "so where do we all stand and stuff" Riley questioned board with the discussion already "you should probably stand by daddy" Maggie piped up. Riley furrowed her eyebrows together "ain't that where the husband stands…" Riley asked not knowing if she should feel offended "well you are the more dominant one you know; the stronger of the two…no offence Beth…. and of course you can hunt and do all that manly crap so it makes sense for you to be the one waiting…" Glenn looked around waiting for someone to tell him he was wrong. All he got was Riley glaring daggers at him and everyone else trying to suppress their laughter "you're a fucking idiot Glenn" Riley spoke before turning to Beth seeing she was the worst one nearly crying a hand clasped over her mouth "seriously Beth" Beth only leaned over and kissed the Dixon on the corner of the mouth as she got to her feet swinging her crossbow over her shoulder "go to hell all of ya"_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Riley nervously looked over at Herschel as she pulled at the cuffs of the plaid button up she had thrown on Daryl had convinced her that she should at least look semi fancy…this was as fancy as any Dixon could get.

"you're going to be fine dear…." Herschel spoke feeling the fear roll off Riley. He knew it had nothing to do with marrying his daughter but more to do with standing in front of all these people having to show and express any form of emotion

Riley lowered her shaky hands and gave a weak smile to the man next to her, looking out into the crowd of people she saw Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Carol all with wide smiles on their faces…..the women's eyes shining with unshed tears; sitting next to Rick was Carl who was holding Judith in his arms. Riley smirked over at Carl and the boy nodded his head.

All heads snapped back and everyone stood as a slow soft melody filled the air. Glenn had found an old CD player and hooked it up; Maggie was in charge of the music and the song she found and picked she said _"fits the two of you perfectly"_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

Riley wasn't sure if she could do this; the marrying Beth part was easy she loved the girl and heck they were already married if you asked her but this was something Beth wanted and Riley would do anything to make her happy….she didn't know however if she could speak in front of all these people say the words and thoughts she needed…wanted….

Riley glanced up and her heart stopped as she watched Beth walk down the path laid out. She was beautiful….the sun was shining on her back giving her this glow that Riley thought made her look even more like an angel than she already was. Riley clenched her jaw and swallowed. Her eyes locked on to Beth's and the blonde girl smiled. Riley let a small smirk cross her face the smirk that even though she didn't know it drove Beth crazy.

Beth watched as Riley stared at the ground wringing her hands together she desperately wanted to know what was going on in her head, wanting to help make all the fear, doubt and shame disappear. She smiled when she saw Riley raise her head and take in her appearance. Beth locked eyes with the girl and smiled. She was walking towards her future, towards her home, towards her heart and in a world like this having any one of those things was a blessing and for her to have all three she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Riley smirked at her and Beth's heart sped up she loved this girl and wanted nothing more than to get to call her, her wife….would people start calling her _Mrs. Dixon_….the thought made her smile even more …._Beth Dixon_….

Beth made it to the front and stood next to Riley, she grabbed her hands and gave them a small squeeze

"you and me" Beth whispered

Riley smiled "you and me…"

Herschel who was standing close enough to hear the exchange smiled and placed his hands together

"let us began…."

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"….falling in love is something that is never easy; having to commit to someone, share with someone, trust and respect someone; knowing that this person is someone whom you wish, whom you want, whom you _need_ to spend the rest of your days with is a scary and daunting task. When it happens however it is truly magical, the stars have aligned, the universe is slowing down and speeding up all at once. True love….soul mates happens to the very few; but I can tell you that looking at the two of you, you are the special few. I have never seen two people more in love, more willing to change, more willing to try, more willing to fight to keep, protect and preserve the love that flows through your being….."

Herschel stops and glances over at his daughter who has silent tears rolling down her cheeks

"I have never seen you so happy Bethy….I never knew you could be so happy….you're mother would be so proud, so happy and so grateful…" Herschel paused looking over at Riley whose eyes were still locked on Beth

"Riley…" Riley's eyes snap over to Herschel

"….thank you…thank you for giving my daughter the love she deserves, the love she has always wanted, thank you for protecting her, sticking up for her, being her support and her punching bag, thank you for allowing her in…"

Riley gave the old man a small smile and bit her lip uneasy with all the attention on her in this moment

"if I'm correct the two of you have written some words…"

Beth smiled at her father wiping her face quickly with her hands

"I'll go first…" she chuckled

Riley smirked she knew Beth was excited and she was more than thrilled to see her so full of hope, joy and child like wonder.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

Beth cleared her throat and looked in the ocean blue orbs of her soon to be wife

"Riley….I…I want to say so much probably too much…you already know everything so I'll try to be simple, and sweet. I knew I loved you the minute you exited the farm-house and walked down the steps saying "hi" to me. I remember Carl coming up to me and telling me you were Riley Dixon; in that moment I knew…knew that we were meant to be; I don't know how or why I just had a feeling." Beth paused and bit her lip "I love you more than I have ever loved somebody, I will always love you, I will always be there for you and always support you, I will always be in your corner. In this world not everyday is a given but I know that for as many days as I'm given I want to spend them with you….you're here to save me…I'm here to bring you back…"

In the crowd everyone had tears shining in their eyes; most knew that the ending of Beth's vows must have been a special inside moment between the two and it made it even more heartwarming. Maggie gripped Glenn's hand and Rick looked over at Daryl to see he too had tear filled eyes. The true members of the family knew what an important, life changing moment this was for the two involved and it made it even more emotional

Herschel looked over at Riley who was biting her lip and looked like she was ready to fight or flight.

"Riley…" the old man spoke softly

Beth watched as Riley looked like she was ready to run; she reached over and placed a small cool hand on the girl's cheek "from the heart" she whispered

Riley closed her eyes and leaned in to the touch for a second before opening her eyes, Beth removed her hand and watched as Riley took a deep breath

"I'm not really good at this, I usually don't express what I'm feeling or thinking; but when it comes to you Beth that….that all changed. I want you to know I _need_ you to know…." Riley stops and looks down clenching her jaw "….my old man…he….he didn't show us how to love….give it or get it; so I was pretty much flying in the dark and you….you helped guide me you brought me out of the darkness, you showed me that it was okay…..that there was nothing wrong with…." Riley stopped and gestured between herself and Beth "….with this…I can never repay you for what you have done for me…..but I'll try….I will always protect you, always keep you safe, always love you….I love you Greene, always have always will…you're my Sun"

Riley finished and lowered her head Beth watched as Riley's hands started to shake as she brought one up to rub the back of her neck

"hey…" Beth whispered tears lacing each word "….I love you…" Beth spoke out softly once Riley raised her head. Beth watched as Riley smiled slightly and then turned to look at Herschel pleading with the man to speed things along

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Herschel chuckled "that was beautiful….the both of you…"

Looking at Beth Herschel spoke "okay Beth repeat after me…."

Daryl watched as Beth placed a small silver band on to his sisters ring finger saying the words Herschel told her to repeat it all ending with her saying "I do". He smiled to himself his eyes shining bright he looked up to the sky and knew Merle was watching as well and probably crying himself….

Beth could barely see her vision blurred by the tears falling from her eyes. She slid the ring on to Riley's finger softly saying "I do" scared that if she spoke to loud this moment would all shatter before her.

Herschel then looked over to Riley who eyes shined but as everyone knew she wouldn't let them fall "okay Riles repeat after me…."

Rick watched as his daughter repeated the words Herschel said it all ending with her sliding a small diamond ring on to Beth's ring finger. He watched as Riley smiled her eyes shining bright; this was a huge step for her, and he couldn't be more proud. He knew Lori was watching and was crying harder than any of them. He let his own tears spill over a wide smile spreading across his lips as Riley uttered the words "I do"

Herschel smiled and clapped his hands together

"….I now pronounce you married…you my kiss your wife…"

Beth looked at Riley and wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, her first kiss with her wife but she wasn't sure if Riley was going to be okay with that, public displays of affection wasn't really a Dixon a thing but when Riley pulled Beth into her a smile on her lips Beth laughed to herself

"sure you don't mind being a Dixon now…."

Beth pouted her lips "what makes you think I'm taking your name….maybe you should take mine…."

Riley smirked the smirk that made Beth weak in the knees

"well apparently I'm the "husband" right…" Riley ended

Beth smiled at her…..at her wife feeling Riley wrap her arm around her middle

"so you're a Dixon now…" Riley whispered

Beth leaned in and gentle kissed Riley before pulling away

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_


	18. You and Me

**A/N: okay so I'm a little bummed not disappointed but bummed. I know some of these chapters/one shots haven't been up to 'A' plus par but the fact that the reviews and feedback have seemed to stop is a little upsetting. I'm not going to say "if I don't get reviews I'm going to stop writing these" because I don't want to be that type of author, but I would like to know if you guys are still enjoying them and if not maybe we can switch the gears up and take a different path. This goes for _Family Affair_ as well which I will _never_ stop writing but I would like feedback and such for that story as well because that is the one that I hold nearest and dearest to my heart. I know reading these can be pretty annoying for you all as well because it shouldn't matter if people are reviewing but it does it makes the writer feel like they're doing an okay job and people are enjoying what their putting out there, because it can be stressful to write when you know people do like what you do but then there are no reviews and it stings a little...anyway thanks for listening/reading...now on with the story. I know the relationship didn't become public until later but I had this idea and wanted to go with it so hope its okay!**

Story Twenty: You and Me

"Fuck….come on…."

Riley was currently walking up the cell block steps wanting nothing more than get to her cell and go to sleep, something was off though and those on the lower level watched as the young girl struggled to get to the top. They watched as she made it halfway only to turn back around and jog to the bottom only to repeat a process before once again trying to get to the top.

Rick watched his daughter struggle with something internal a struggle that he couldn't fix, turning around he saw Beth get to her feet and make a move to approach the girl before Daryl stood and placed a hand on her shoulder simply shaking his head and gently pushing the Greene girl back down

"what's going on Daryl…" Rick questioned as he turned his back to his child

Daryl stared at Riley his eyes softening as he spoke quietly

"it's never been this bad before; Riley she, she sometimes get's like this one of the woman who lived on our street said it was OCD. It always flared up after a…a…..bad night with the old man" Daryl spoke tearing his eyes away from his sister.

Rick looked at Daryl and nodded his head it had only been a few days since Merle….since Riley had to kill her _own brother_

Rick turned back around and watched as Riley did something with her hand at the bottom of the stairs followed by checking her bow before setting off up the steps; once again she made it halfway before stopping and dropping her head

"damn it"

Riley turned and looked over at the people who were sitting and standing over at the tables, a flash of panic shot through Riley's eyes as she quickly walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom Riley looked to her left and into one of the unused cells, her eyes holding so much sorrow. With a lowered head Riley walked towards the small group, stopping in front of Daryl

"I'm going hunting can I use some of your arrows"

Daryl's hand tightened around the strap of his crossbow

"that such a good idea Riles"

Riley clenched her jaw her eyes glancing over to Beth

"Daryl….please…."

Daryl shook his head; Riley bit her lip and turned walking back over to the stairs; this time Beth stood and quietly followed after her. Beth stood behind Riley and watched as she stared at the steps having an internal discussion, her eyes closed and Beth noticed it looked as if she was on the verge of tears; Beth took a deep breath and stepped forward

"let's go up together" the girl whispered

Riley looked over at Beth and then back at the stairs "I can't….I need to…."

"no you don't…." Beth cut in "it will be okay….we'll go together…"

Riley opened her mouth to speak again only to shut it and look over at the unused cell

"their not there Riley….come on look at me…"

Riley mumbled something to herself Beth only catching the last word _'fault'_

Riley didn't stop though she continued to repeat the phrase over and over

"all your fault….all your fault…..all your fault…"

Beth shot a look back at the small family before moving her body so she was in front of Riley

"hey hey look at me Riles…right here…" the girl spoke grabbing Riley's face. Riley's blue eyes snapped up and over to Beth and Beth's heart broke for the once vibrate blue eyes were filled with so much fear and panic

"we're going to go to bed okay….you and me together….we're going to go upstairs and go to bed…"

Beth then let go of Riley's face and gently grabbed a hold of her hands and slowly walked backwards up the stairs Riley followed but almost as if an invisible force was present Riley once again halted at the halfway point

Beth looked at Riley and softly smiled at the girl

"come on babe….let's go to bed….you and me…..you and me"

Beth watched as Riley swallowed and looked above Beth at the perch, Riley slowly lifted one foot then the other until she was at the top of the stairs. Beth smiled at her girl and pulled her into a hug

"see….you can do it"

Riley pulled away and nervously looked back down the stairs. Beth watched as Riley bit her lip and twitched her hand

"I can't Beth…." Riley spoke "I…I…if I don't…"

Beth pulled Riley back into her "no" Beth softly whispered into Riley's hair "no you don't, cause it's not your fault…none of it….."

Pulling away Beth looked from Riley's eyes to her lips "let's go to bed"

Riley stared at Beth her hand drifting down to Beth's hip bone

"it's not your fault…and it's just you and me so let's go to bed"

Riley looked from Beth's lips to her eyes before slowly nodding her head

"I'm scared…." Riley spoke so quietly Beth almost missed it

Beth looked at the girl

"I know….and it's okay…..it will be okay….."

Riley lowered her head "how do you know"

Beth lifted Riley's head gently

"cause it's you and me…..just you and me…."

**I know not my best but I'm horribly stuck on _Family Affair_ and was hoping I could get the gears turning for that one...**


	19. Someone to Listen

**A/N: This one is a continuous of the pervious one; taking place the following day. I felt like it needed to be wrapped up a little more and the situation probably wouldn't be fixed in one night. I could use some suggestions for storylines for these one shots if you have any ideas let's hear them (can PM me if you don't want to leave them in the review section) **

Story Twenty-One: Someone to Listen

Beth woke up to a cold mattress; she rubbed her eyes and glanced around the small cell, looking down at the bed it looked as though no one had ever laid there. Beth was certain that Riley was still there when she fell asleep and was also certain that the Dixon had fallen asleep as well. Beth quickly rose and dressed and left the cell walking over to the rail and looking down. Carol was there making breakfast as well as Carl who was sitting with Judith. Beth rushed down the stairs and over to the young boy

"morning Carl…..hi Judith" Beth spoke looking around the cell

Carl looked up from his attempt at making silly faces in a hopes to get his sister to laugh and smiled up at the blonde girl

"morning…..and no I don't know where she is…..no one does….."

Beth's eyes snapped away from the back of Carol and over to the blue eyes of the Grimes boy

"…..Daryl and dad are looking for her now…."

Beth bit her lip and glanced around the cell one more time before nodding her head and making her way towards the cell block door only for it too be pushed open as her hand reached for the handle.

Beth stumbled back but was able to keep from falling when Daryl and Rick walked in with a dirty and bloody Riley behind them. Carl and Carol watched as the trio walked down the hall and into a cell that was rarely used it mostly just held a few supplies that the group didn't have space for.

Beth went to follow when Rick turned and held up his hand

"not this time Beth…..sorry…."

Beth was a little taken aback but nodded her head and let Riley's brother and dad deal with this…._for now_…..

Beth waited until Rick had entered the cell before casting a quick glance over to Carl and Carol and quietly making her way towards the cell.

Inside the cell Riley had taken her usually seat on the lower bunk her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees

"Riley….." Daryl spoke softly "…..come on Riles, don't shut down on us"

The two men watched as Riley gripped at her hair and her leg began to bounce; underneath the veil of hair Riley was starting to bit her lip as the voices became louder drowning out her own heartbeat that already rang loudly in her ears

_'it's all your fault you stupid girl…..my wife is dead because of you…another little girl will grow up motherless because of you…..I see you do anything to keep those two girls and little boy safe but can't do anything to keep your own blood safe…..you know loving that girl is a sin you sick piece of shit; she probably don't even love you back…..it should have been you….it should have been you…..'_

Daryl looked over at Rick quickly the two men connecting eyes both filled with worried, sadness, panic…..

Riley quickly stood to her feet and started to pace up and down the small area. Daryl glanced down as her hands as they started to twitch, he watched as she moved her fingers tapping each fingertip down on the tip of her thumb in some sort of pattern and design that he didn't understand. Riley then stopped

"damn it" she hissed bringing a hand up and pulling at her hair only to return to the bunk sit for a moment before once again raising to her feet

"Riley…." Rick began "Riley you don't have to do this nothing is going to happen….I promise…"

Riley's fingers stopped and her hands turned into fist

"I need Beth"

Daryl looked at Rick as Rick looked at Daryl, Rick turned from the cell and made his way out only to crash into the small blonde girl who let out a nervous laugh "hi" she mumbled

Rick however didn't care that Beth had disobeyed his orders to stay where she was he simply grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her into the cell. Riley was back on the bunk her head once again in her hands

Rick looked at Daryl and gestured with his head to leave the cell and let Beth do whatever needed to be done….._whatever needed to be done_….

Daryl nodded his head and with one last sorrow filled look at his sister he walked pass Beth mumbling

"do whatever you got to do….."

Beth's cheeks reddened but she nodded her head nevertheless, as Daryl left the cell he un clipped the curtain shielding the girls from view

"I can't make it stop" Riley mumbled after a few minutes of silences

Beth walked towards the girl kneeled in between her legs, pulling her hands away making her head dangle

"look at me Riley"

Riley shook her head unable and unwilling to allow Beth to once again see her so weak and broken

"it's okay Riley; no one said you had to be strong all the time"

Riley let out a dry laugh "comes with the last name"

Beth let a small smirk cross her face; she gently lifted Riley's head and looked into the broken blue eyes of the girl she loved, the girl she would always love. Very gently Beth placed her lips onto the Dixon, she felt Riley tense under her and pulled back a little; from the corner of her eye she saw Riley's hand began to twitch so she very careful reached over and placed her hands onto the hers. She then placed her lips against Riley's once more

Beth began to push in a little harder until she felt Riley began to kiss back. Riley pulled one of her hands out from underneath Beth's and brought it over to the hem of Beth's shirt gripping the material between her fingers

_'you know loving that girl is a sin you sick piece of shit; she probably don't even love you back…is a sin….is a sin….'_

"Beth" Riley spoke out pulling away her voice holding a slight wobble, her hand gripping the shirt more tightly

"their not here Riley….it's all in your head, you can make them stop…..it's you and me remember…..just you and me"

Riley closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, before opening her eyes and looking down at the hand that held Beth's shirt. Riley quickly released her other hand from under Beth's and placed it on the other side of Beth t shirt. Beth watched as Riley had a moment of hesitation before slowly pulling Beth's shirt up and over her head. While Beth didn't want to go this far because she knew of the small group that was outside she knew she needed to do this she needed to get Riley over this downward spiral and if this was how she had to do it….hell she could think of worse ways….

Beth gently pushed Riley so that she was laying on her back and climbed on top her straddling her waist, as she did she unclasped her bra and let it drop. Riley stared at Beth as Beth stared back

"you and me"

That was all it took before Riley consumed Beth's mouth with her own, bringing her hand up and collecting one of Beth's breast in her hands. Beth let out a low moan which only made Riley squeeze tighter. Before Beth could realize what had happened Riley had flipped them over and now Beth lay on her back. Riley glanced down at Beth's jeans before working on getting them off her body.

Beth stared up at Riley laying completely naked under her; Riley's eyes quickly glanced to the corner of the room and Beth watched as they became distant and lost, grabbing one of Riley's hands she placed it over her most private area

"hey…." Beth murmured

Riley's eyes snapped back over to Beth before looking at where her hand was placed. Riley let a sad and broken smirk fall upon her lips before she let two fingers disappear inside of the girl. Beth moaned out only for it to become muffled when Riley's lips captured it.

Even in the heat of the moment Beth knew Riley had to many articles of clothing on and in between moments of pleasure reached over and attempted to unbuckle Riley's belt; only for Riley to move away and shake her head. As much as it pained Beth she placed a hand over Riley's and slowly pulled the girls fingers from inside of her.

Riley looked down at Beth her eyes asking and saying so many things

Riley climbed off of Beth leaning down and picking up her bra "sorry" was the only word rasped out before Riley vanished.

Beth lay there for a moment thinking; what did Riley truly need right now…not someone to fuck or someone to tell her it was going to be okay or that she could make it stop…she needed someone to listen; just to hear her thoughts, hear her worries... hear what the voices were saying

Standing from the bunk Beth quickly redressed and left the cell; Daryl and Rick were on top of her before she made it two steps

"Riley just walked out mumbling something about taking watch….what happened in there…."

Beth pushed herself in between the two men and made for the door

"nothing….but we're getting there…"

Beth made it to the watch tower glancing up she saw a pair of legs swinging off the edge and with a deep breath she pushed the door open and walked up the stairs. Once inside she stared at the back of the girl for a moment and knew that she was totally in love, she would do anything to save this girl from herself, she wasn't about to lose the best thing that ever happened to her

Beth swung herself down and let her legs swing in time with Riley's

"let's talk…." Beth started "just you and me….and them…"

Riley glanced over at Beth her eyes filling with tears before she looked back out over the fields, it took a few minutes but with a shaky breath Riley softly spoke

"Merle is the loudest he…."

**Thoughts, ideas, suggestions...**


	20. How it Should Be

**A/N: so this might stink a bit; the thought just came to me and I wanted to write it and get it out to you, so sorry if it seems rushed and weird I think you might like it (fingers crossed) this is how Riley and Beth should have started their road to marriage. I believe that this is how Beth would have wanted it something simple, sweet and romantic and I believe that Riley loves Beth enough to do anything to make her happy. Hopefully you all like it...still working on _Family Affair_ 'B' Side...it's coming I promise**

Story Twenty-Three: How it Should Be

Beth blinked her eyes open the sunlight streaming in through the window; she stretched her arms out only for them to feel the sheets underneath her fingertips. Deep down she knew Riley wouldn't be there but a girl can always hope. Last night had been one of the best nights of her life. Riley had been gone for three days; three long painfully slow-moving days. The minute Riley returned and walked through the cell block door Beth wanted nothing more than to get her inside their cell and release all the build up lust, passion and want. Riley did not disappoint as usual. Beth closed her eyes still feeling Riley's hands all over her body. When she opened her eyes a light piece of yellow paper caught her attention. It was taped to the underside of the top bunk. Beth let a girly grin cross her face and an even girly squeal leave her lips after she read the note

_'I love you more than you know…'_

Beth held the note to her chest for a moment before rolling out of the bunk and over to her clothes that lay scattered about on the floor, when she picked up her shirt another small light piece of yellow paper floated to the ground; Beth threw the shirt over her head before picking up the paper

_'find the second most important girl in the world to me…'_

Beth smiled Riley was sending her on some sort of scavenger hunt. She had always heard about spouses doing these silly games for one another and the fact that it was happening to her and being done by someone who she loved more than anything made her heart beat faster than it should.

Beth walked from the cell and down the steps _'find the second most important girl in the world to me…' _that's easy Beth thought….Judith. Sure enough Judith was sitting with Carl laid out on a large blue blanket.

"morning Carl….hey Judith…" Beth spoke kneeling down on the quilt

Carl looked away from his sister and over to Beth "morning…." the boy said with a smirk "Judith…." Carl spoke returning his eyes to his little sister "give Beth the paper Rye Rye gave you"

Beth watched as Judith was indeed gripping a piece of paper that was getting more and more tattered by the second; Judith waved her little arms in the air and Beth laughed grabbing the paper and returning to her feet

_'not everyone can stare death in the eyes…..'_

Beth had to think about this one _'stare death in the eyes…..stare death in the eyes' _

Beth knotted her eyebrows together….Walkers she thought before a large grin stretched across her lips the light bulb finally going off

"thanks Judith" Beth shouted as she ran towards the cell block door; the fences she thought…staring Walkers or death in the eyes. Beth ran down to the fences seeing Glenn and Maggie each with a fire poker in their hands. Beth noticed that Glenn had a small yellow triangle sticking out from his back pocket

"can't give it to ya until you kill one…." Glenn huffed out "sorry" he finished pulling his poker out of the eye socket of a Walker watching as it fell to the ground

Beth turned and locked eyes with the half-dozen or so Walkers that were pushing into the fence. She bit the inside of her cheek and lowered her gaze

_'you have to be able to handle this Beth….I need to know you can do it; the fences are the best place to start…I know you can do it, now you need to believe you can do it…'_

With Riley's words ringing in her head Beth reached over and grasped a rusted fence tool from the pile that was stored on the ground by Glenn's feet. She gripped it in two hands and walked up to the fence, she glanced to the side peeking to see how Maggie stood and how she managed to do this with such ease; turning back to stare a female Walker in the face Beth took a deep shaky breath raised the tool lined it up and jabbed it through the hole in the fence. She watched in disbelief as the tool went straight through the eye, Beth chuckled to herself before pulling it back out watching as the Walker slumped to the ground. If she didn't know better she could have sworn she heard Riley mumble _'told ya'_

Beth turned to Glenn throwing the used tool back into the pile. Glenn smiled and pulled the paper from his pocket handing it over to the girl; he turned to see Maggie watching her sister a large smile on her face. Turning back around he smirked and gave a little chuckle himself. Riley was something else; Beth was one lucky girl and once again she was making the rest of them look bad

Beth unfolded the paper and read the words _'never understood how to make a place a home until I met you' _

Beth looked up at Maggie "what the hell does that mean…."

Maggie just shrugged her shoulders. Beth narrowed her eyes at her sister and watched as Glenn laughed out loud turning back to the fence taking out another Walker. It was clear now that everyone knew in some form or fashion what was going on.

"you know something…" Beth questioned

In reply all she got was Maggie turning back to the fence raising her poker "get to work Beth…all I'll say is you're going to want to solve this puzzle"

Beth got very nervous all of a sudden what was waiting for her at the end of this game, staring back at the note she re read it over and over as she turned and started to make her slow way back up to the prison

_'never understood how to make a place a home until I meant you'_

"a place a home" Beth mumbled to herself "a place a home…"

_"why do you even bother" Riley questioned watching as Beth placed yet another dust-covered painting in the corner of her room and then walked over to a few throw pillows Maggie had brought back from a run to a local superstore "this is where we live now….this is my room….at the end of the day I need to, want to come to a place where I can disappear, where I can forget if even for a minute... this is my home" Beth spoke opening her arms wide gesturing around the small space she then watched as Riley rolled her eyes and stood up throwing her crossbow over her shoulder "I can help you with yours if you want" Riley let out a low chuckle turning back to Beth walking backwards out of the cell "you're my home I don't need anything else" and with that Riley turned back around heading out for her watch'_

Beth smiled and picked up her pace rushing into the prison and into her cell which she hadn't slept in for some time. Beth glanced around the room her eyes catching not a yellow piece of paper but a note that was written in the dust coating a cracked mirror

_'didn't think I would ever say these words…you…only you….'_

This one was easy, the place Riley first said "I love you" Beth would never forget that day, what she was wearing, the weather, the way the sky looked the way Riley looked the way she felt hearing the words, it was perfect….perfect….

Beth once again raced out of the cell block and out the door running around the side of the prison and over to the watch tower; she glanced up thinking that maybe she would see Riley sitting on the edge her legs swinging in the air. When she didn't spot anyone her heart dropped a bit and a light wave of sadness fell upon her. Biting her lip Beth opened the door and walked slowly up the stairs; she knew she shouldn't feel disappointed maybe there was another clue but at this point she really just wanted to see Riley…..

Beth let out a small sigh as she pushed the door open. Her eyes widening and tears filling them instantly. Inside the small space of the watch tower were dozens of sunflowers, they lined almost every inch of the space and in the middle was the girl of Beth's dreams. Beth raised a hand to her mouth as she watched Riley smirk.

Beth took in Riley's appearance she looked good, better than good….her blonde hair was loosely braided and hung over her shoulder, her blue eyes shined and she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans her black boots and a blue t-shirt that was covered by a checkered red button up

"hey" Riley whispered

Beth let out a muffled "hey" in return, she then watched as Riley held out her hand asking Beth to come forward. With shaky steps Beth walked towards the love of her life.

Riley gripped Beth's hand and smiled, Beth then stared in shock as Riley lowered herself down on to one knee. Beth's vision was beyond blurred as the tears fell quick and fierce down her cheeks

"I love you Beth Greene…" Riley started "…more than I ever thought I could love someone, more then I ever wanted to love someone. You changed me, you gave me a reason. I would and will do anything for you. I can't began to express how much you have been a shining light in my life….my Sun…I can't imagine my life without you there, I want to have you by my side, I want to keep you safe, I want to call you my wife…..I want you Beth….all of you. Beth Greene will you marry me?"

Beth then noticed Riley pull a small velvet box from her back pocket and click it open to relieve a small silver ring with a small oval diamond in the middle. Beth knew at this moment words would fail her so she nodded her head like a lunatic Riley laughed and slipped the ring on to Beth's finger before the blonde girl pulled her to her feet slamming her lips against the Dixon. Between sobs Beth was able to mumble

"I love you Dixon"

Riley pulled Beth tighter into her arms "love you Greene"

Pulling away Riley rested her forehead against Beth's "we should probably go tell everyone you said yes…."

Beth leaned forward and gently placed her lips to the side of Riley's mouth

"they can wait…."

**Review Please they mean a lot!**


	21. Please Don't Leave Me

**A/N: so just another stupid silly little idea that popped into my head. Hate to say it because I feel like authors shouldn't do this especially if they love to write which I do, but this story might have to be put on hold, the feedback has slowed to an all time low and if you all aren't into these one shots and short stories I want to know so I can focus on and write stories that you want. Anyway let me know, sorry if that was a total Debbie downer. I hate doing that! Please don't hat me but for some of these I really put a lot into them and to get nothing in response kind of stinks not going to lie!**

Story Twenty-Four: Please Don't Leave Me

Riley watched from the corner of the room as Beth sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by paper, crayons, toys and kids. Children were drawn to Beth like moths to a flame. Riley's small smile turned into a frown; Beth would never be able to experience having her own children, sure the children she took care of were _her children _as she once told Riley and made the point very clear..._very clear_. It didn't stop the sadness from seeping in that this was one thing Beth would never have the joy of witnessing….there would never be any little Beth's running around. Riley bit her lip thinking over this new-found discovery; sure the world was a piece of shit now so that was at least half of the reason Beth would never be able to call herself a mother but then the other part the nagging part that made Riley stop and question everything that she thought she knew thought she wanted and had figured out….Beth was involved with a girl; that girl being her and the last time Riley checked two girls couldn't have a baby. Riley knotted her eyebrows together and watched as a red-headed girl named Claire came to relive Beth from her duties.

Beth glanced up as Claire approached letting her know she was free from her post as babysitter; a term which Beth despised. Beth smiled up at her as she slowly got to her feet she filled Claire in on the different information involving certain children and let the young girl know how grateful she was for her help before looking over and noticing that Riley was still in the corner of the room waiting and watching.

Beth could tell from where she stood that Riley had something on her mind; she could tell by the way the Dixon stood, how her eyes were far away and distant and how she absent-mindedly bit on her lower lip

"penny for your thoughts"

Riley re focused her attention on Beth and released her lip giving the girl a half-smile before reaching her hand forward. Beth gripped it and was instantly pulled forward her body crashing into Riley's the girl placing a light kiss on her temple

"we should talk"

Beth silently walked behind Riley as the girl led them to an unused quiet section of the cell block. Beth wasn't stupid she knew what the phrase _'we should talk' _meant. Maggie had used that saying more times then she could count on boys that she used for a short time before moving on to the next. When Riley stopped in front of the cell that had become the _'talking to cell'_ in their small family her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. Riley walked in first Beth slowly following after her. Beth refused to be the first one to start the conversation so she nervously waited for Riley to turn around and tell her what she was already dreading

"did….do…..did you want kids"

Beth was thrown off by the question she was totally unprepared for that and it caught her completely off guard so much so that she opened and closed her mouth a few times before the ability to form sentences came back to her

"I did, and I think I still do…."

Beth answered watching Riley's face….her eyes for any change in mood or demeanor. She wasn't sure what brought about this line of questioning but she was scared that one wrong answer….one wrong word and their relationship would come crashing down

Riley let Beth's words sink in she knew the answer before Beth even opened her mouth. It was obvious every time Beth held Judith or played with another child that this was something that was a part of her something that she was meant to be…..was suppose to be….

"maybe…..I've been thinking…..our plans…the things we want…..what you want we can't do together…..I want you to be happy; your happiness your safety is the most thing to me. I want….need you to be safe, happy…. _alive_….I just…I think….maybe…"

Beth watched as Riley fumbled over her words, watched the heartache behind her eyes, watched the internal struggle between what she wanted, what she knew or thought needed to be done and what she knew or thought Beth wanted

"maybe we should take a break…."

After the words left Riley's lips Beth's world seemed to slow down; she wasn't sure what had just happened; was this all over Beth wanting children, thinking about wanting children, Beth no longer wanted children hell she didn't even want to look at another child all she wanted was for Riley to wrap her arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay, to pull her into her side and kiss her temple, mumble stupid silly things in her ear that made her smile and made the others in the group give her that _'you both are so nauseatingly cute' _look. Once Beth was able to process what was happening that was when the water works began, her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip began to tremble

"you're….you're breaking up with me…"

Riley looked at Beth the girl she loved and knew loved her back and that fact scared her, she watched as Beth's blue eyes filled with tears and her chin started to quiver.

"I just think we both need sometime to figure this out" Riley spoke gesturing between them "figure out how this is going to work, figure out what we're willing to give up…."

Beth took a step forward she was panicked at this point she didn't know if she could go on without Riley, she had fallen for this girl and fallen hard and at this point there was no going back, there was no rewind, there was only moving forward and moving forward together

"there's nothing for me to figure out….I love you…..I love you Dixon and this….this" Beth spoke quick and more alert then ever "….this works, I'll give up everything, anything; to hell with kids I don't need them…..I don't want them…..I want you…..need you…please Riley don't…please…."

Riley stared at Beth trying desperately to mask her own emotions her own fear, panic and heartbreak

"see that's it Beth, I don't want you to give up the things you want because of me...you deserve to have the things you want you should never settle"

Tears fell down Beth's cheeks like waterfalls, her vision blurred but in one quick motion she had her arms wrapped around Riley pressing her body tightly against the girl

"please Riley...please...I'm not settling; its you I want...it's always been you and always will...please don't do this..."

Riley looked over Beth's shoulder to see a pair of matching blue eyes staring back at her

_'you're making the right call little one...ain't no one gonna love you like big brother Merle'_

Beth could sense a change in the way Riley stood, the way she was breathing and the way the grip on her altered, pushing herself closer into Riley she turned her head the tears still falling quietly; it now all made sense, Riley may have not even realized it but in that one moment Beth understood and she refused to let _him_ break them apart

"it's you and me...always you and me"

It took a few moments but Beth finally felt Riley's hand snake up her back under her shirt, felt her breathing change, felt her lips on her temple, felt her warm breath as she mumbled against her ear

"let's settle down"

Beth chuckled and gripped Riley even tighter

"I would settle anywhere with you"

**I know a little lame I'm running out of ideas. I think maybe it's time to switch gears hmmmm...**


	22. Out of the Woods

**A/N: Struggling with Family Affair so thought I would write one here. Hopefully you like it. I've done a lot of these before but this song kind of lead me here. Let me know as always ideas, suggestions and advice are welcomed! Taylor Swift is very talented, so this song is based on her song "Out of the Woods"**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Out of the Woods

The air was different, the world felt different, the life felt different. Snow had fallen and the weather was cold. The Walkers were slower, the Walkers were less, the Walkers weren't a problem….not for tonight anyway. Tonight was a night for family, for community, for becoming whole again. The family sat around the table a large pot of rabbit stew sitting in the middle, the prison was cold but nothing that an extra jacket, some fingerless gloves and the rambling of laughter couldn't fix.

Beth turned away from talking with Maggie her eyes drifting to the girl beside her, the girl who was her life, was her air, was her world. She watched as Riley talked with Glenn and Carl about some random comic book or superhero and for the first time in the long time Beth saw something in Riley's eyes that hadn't been there for a long time…..relaxation….peace….calm…..and it made her smile Riley needed a day were she wasn't thinking about the possibility of something happening, of protecting Judith and Carl, of protecting her…or thinking of Merle and Lori.

"you know what I miss" Carl spoke out an evil-looking smirk taking over his face

"snowball fights" Riley and Carl spoke out in unison both jumping to their feet and heading towards the cell block door. Laughter erupting as the two walked away Riley swinging an arm over Carl's shoulder most likely whispering to each other a plan to take everyone down

Rick stood looking to Carol who simply smiled and took Judith from his arms "well let's not keep the five-year olds waiting….."

Stepping out into the cold winter air Beth smiled it was dark but the full moon covered the field in a glow, the light bouncing off the snow making it sparkle. Beth's moment was shattered as a snowball hit her square in the face bringing a hand up and wiping away the powder her eyes landed on the smirking face and bright blue eyes of Riley….

_'God I love you' _Beth thought before taking off and charging towards the girl a large smile stretching across her lips

The family spent the better part of the night waging war over snowballs rather than the dead and to say it was much-needed was an understatement. Carol had wrapped Judith up and the child was able to experience and explore in the snow. Carl scooped his little sister up and brought her over to watch him build a snowman with his father. Daryl was talking with Glenn and Maggie sitting on a snow pile, Riley was watching Beth as she stood with her father laughing and smiling her cheeks and nose tinted pink.

Beth stood with her father the two talking to Carol about the last snowstorm they had and how awful it had been, they were stuck in the farmhouse for two days before they were able to dig out.

"I remember Maggie hating me for having a house that was so far away from anyone, this is all your fault she shouted at me…..yes Maggie cause I cause the weather" Herschel spoke causing Carol to laugh. "the joys of teenagers I guess…..this though….this was needed; I'm glad we're not so far gone….." the old man stated "was good for a few of us….being human again…."

Beth watched as her father stopped talking making Beth turn her attention in front of her to see what had caused him to quiet down. Riley stood there with her hand out to her a small smile on her face. Beth smiled as well; looking at her father who simply nodded his head, Beth leaned over placing a soft kiss on her father's cheek before taking Riley's hand and being led away

"…she's not as far gone as I thought" Herschel spoke looking over at Carol quickly before watching as Riley walked Beth to the middle of the field.

"the Dixon's are a different breed" Carol replied her eyes finding Daryl's a small smile exchanged between the two

Beth allowed Riley to walk her into the middle of the field the moon lighting their way

"what are we doing" Beth laughed as Riley finally stopped and turned placing a hand on Beth's cheek leaning in and kissing the girl. If Beth's cheeks weren't already red from the cold they would be now

Pulling away Riley placed a hand on Beth's waist and the other on her back pulling the girl into her, Beth's arms found Riley's middle and then very slowly Riley started to sway back and forth. Beth turned her head kissing the faint scar that sit on Riley's neck. She let Riley sway them slightly, turning her head so she could look out she watched as her father stood watching the scene before him, Carl playing with Judith and Rick, Daryl laughing and smiling with Glenn while Maggie sat on his lap. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day, with perfect people. Beth closed her eyes as she heard Riley softly hum before words filled the space and filtered out among the stillness matching the mood of the evening so well. Tears filling her eyes…..

_Looking at it now_  
_It all seems so simple_  
_We were lying on your couch_  
_I remember_  
_You took a Polaroid of us_  
_Then discovered_  
_The rest of the world was black and white_  
_But we were in screaming color_  
_And I remember thinking…_

Beth closed her eyes Riley wasn't one for a lot of show but when she did something, said something to was true, it was honest… it was real

_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_In the clear yet, good._  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_

Riley pulled away making Beth raise her head and look at the Dixon, Riley didn't break the movement or the stride of her song, but the look in her eyes made Beth's eyes fill once again, one of the tears running over and down her cheek

_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_In the clear yet, good._  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_

Riley brought a hand up and using her thumb wiped away the tear only for another to fall in its place. Beth was so caught up in watching the girl…her love….her life that she didn't notice that the rest of her family had moved a little closer. Riley didn't break eye contact with Beth as she continued to sing softly a small smirk lacing her lips

_Remember when you hit the brakes too soon  
Twenty stitches in a hospital room_  
_When you started crying  
Baby, I did too  
But when the sun came up  
I was looking at you  
Remember when we couldn't take the heat  
I walked out, I said "I'm setting you free"  
But the monsters turned out to be just trees  
When the sun came up  
You were looking at me_

Beth didn't know what had happened but Riley's hands left her waist, and her body lowered to the ground bringing herself down on to one knee reaching into her pocket pulling a small black box out. Riley looked up at Beth and smiled as Beth's vision blurred even more, her tears starting to freeze on her cheeks….

_You were looking at me_  
_Oh!_  
_You were looking at me._  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods?_  
_I remember._  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Oh, I remember_

**A/N: I know I've done a few of these but I think that's okay…hopefully. Plus I like this song a lot….think it could fit their relationship well, might use it again somewhere down the line for another story somewhere as inspiration. Thoughts…. **

**I'll take thoughts, advice and suggestions for _Family Affair_ as well; having a little trouble getting started again! Season Five kicked off with a bang so I want to do it justice! Thanks!**


	23. Piece of You

**A/N: Super short one, I'm running out of ideas for this one but I love it too much and love the relationship between Riley and Beth to stop so this is short, probably a little crappy and stupid but oh well. Hopefully you like it!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Piece of You

"shouldn't they be back by now"

Beth asked as the stillness in the common room started to unnerve her. She glanced over and watched as Maggie chuckled, Daryl simply shook his head as he sat at one of the tables cleaning his arrows. Rick looked away from Judith and smirked at the blonde girl

"they traveled a little further out, wanted to hit some spots we haven't touched yet….they'll be back soon"

Beth bit her lip but nodded her head "it's just this morning Riley….."

"she's fine"

Beth's head jerked over to Carl as the boy walked down the stairs and over to his sister placing a kiss on her head while Rick smiled at the exchange

"I talked to her…she's fine, just wanted to get as much as she could with the weather changing and all these new people"

Beth looked at Carl her hand finding the necklace that danced at her chest "I didn't mean it that way…..I'm just worried…..she didn't say goodbye"

Maggie looked over "her and Glenn make a good team they'll be fine…."

Beth smile over at her sister, if she was okay with her husband being out there she could be okay with her girlfriend being out there and it was true Riley and Glenn were the best duo anyone had ever seen they could read each others mind and both were freakishly quiet.

A few more silent moments passed the only sound coming from a babbling Judith and the light chatter that filtered in and out. It was broken however when the door of the cell block was pushed open and Glenn walked in with a few bags in each hand. He placed them down on one of the tables before looking over to Maggie leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her head. He then looked over at Beth and smirked

"puts as all to shame" she heard him mumble before running back to the door and holding it open everyone watched as Riley's back came into view as she pulled something through the doorway. It wasn't until she was halfway in that Beth realized what she was pulling and her heart stopped.

_'Riley watched as Beth swayed back and forth with Judith in her arms trying to get the little girl to settle down for the night. Walking over and into the cell Riley held out her arms; Beth smiled and handed the baby over watching as Riley laid down laying Judith on her chest, gently rubbing small circles on her back. "I wish we had real music, or some instruments….could sing her to sleep; my mom always use to play this piano piece for me and Maggie when we were younger" Riley watched as Beth's eyes went distance for a moment "I miss it…playing….it was something that my mama and me did together….I was pretty good" Beth spoke softly as Judith's eyes slowly closed. Beth laid down next to Riley laying her head on her shoulder. It was quiet for a long time Beth's eyes started to flatter close but before darkness overtook her she heard Riley softly mutter "I'll find ya one"_

Once Riley was in the middle of the room she turned and quickly found Beth's eyes. All eyes snapped over to Beth as the girl slowly got to her feet. Riley smirked as Beth approached

"I can't believe you….you're unbelievable"

Riley lowered her eyes before bringing them over to Daryl and then back to the piano "it's a piece of you….you and your mom…..everyone deserves to have a piece of their mom"

Beth watched as Riley placed a hand on the piano and instantly felt a pang of guilt, shame, sadness. Riley never knew her mom, never had a mom, never had a chance to have a mother daughter memory. Beth wrapped Riley in a hug

"I love it and I love you….you're….you're my everything"

Riley pulled away "love you too….you're worth it, anything and everything"

Beth smiled and placed a quick kiss onto Riley's lips, before Riley pushed her down onto a chair Glenn had grabbed from the corner of the room

"play something…"

Beth smiled as her eyes flickered from Riley to the black and white keys softly placing her fingers down, letting the music take her away

**Hopefully you liked it! If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! Also almost done with the new chapter of _Family Affair_!**


	24. Gold

Story Twenty-Four: Gold

Beth watched as Riley sat surrounded by people all their heads bowed as they mumbled to each other. Beth saw that Riley was scribbling something into a small notebook in her hands occasionally looking up and listening to something that one of the people hushed out replying with either a nod or a shake of the head. It didn't bother Beth that Riley was conversing with other people the girl was allowed to have other friends, other people in her life but what bothered her was that most of the people happened to be from Woodbury…..since when did Riley spend time with _them_….

Beth walked over to the small counter space and hopped up, a few more minutes passed before the small huddle broke apart Riley smiling at a few as they went their separate ways. Riley walked towards her with a small smirk, Beth couldn't help but smirk back

"hey" Riley breathed placing a small kiss on Beth's lips. Beth gripped Riley's waist and kissed back….hard….

Riley wrapped an arm around Beth's waist running her hand on the exposed skin of her hip. Pulling away slightly Riley glanced around the empty room; everyone was either at the farm, on a run or on watch. Turning back around Riley pulled Beth from the counter her hand finding Beth's belt buckle and making quick work of it, once the pants were down around her knees she lifted Beth back up on the counter and pulled her legs apart. Beth gasped as Riley interested two fingers inside of her

"Riles" Beth moaned with only cause the girl to interest another finger and move them at a quick and fierce pace. Riley crashed her lips against Beth's muffling the moans that left her mouth.

Beth pushed herself a bit further down on the counter which caused Riley's fingers to travel even deeper inside of her

"I love ya" Riley softly spoke into Beth's hair, the words and the movement causing Beth to come undone, pleasure and relief rushed through her body and she crumpled against the Dixon her head laying lightly on her shoulder.

Riley lifted Beth's head and placed a small kiss on her temple before pulling her from the counter and redressing the girl. With her hands still on Beth's belt Riley kissed her "I fucking love you" Beth closed her eyes and took in the moment, the feeling of Riley's lips, breath, hands. When she opened her eyes Riley was gone and Beth was left weak…

The evening wore on and it was community diner night. Everyone from the prison group plus the Woodbury folks were conjugated in the common room; food, laughter and drinks filled the usually quiet room making it feel alive, feel real, feel normal. Beth watched as Riley stood and walked over to Bob who also stood followed by all the others Beth had seen sitting with Riley earlier. All of them left the room and disappeared into a darkened cell. Beth turned as Maggie started to speak to her, Beth couldn't process the words….what was going on…Riley and Woodbury it didn't make sense. However all the chatter, all the laughter stopped as a voice spoke out echoing off the stone walls

"hey everyone…."

Beth's eyes snapped to the front of the room where Riley stood, Bob and all the others sitting on chairs in front of her….looking at her and not the crowd

"so I think everyone is settling in, and it's starting to feel like home….like family"

Riley's eyes found Beth's and she smiled "I was talking to my dad" Riley's eyes left Beth's and flew to Rick whose lips held a small smile "we decided we need a little more life…a little more fun, a little more normal…a little more love"

Riley's eyes went to those sitting in front of her, she gave a little nod and it was then that Beth saw she was holding a guitar. Riley started to softly strum her eyes going back to Beth

"this world we live in now, there's not suppose to be love, life, joy….but when, when you find it, it's real, its worth it, it's what makes you remember that we're all still human, we're all still here"

Riley then looked down at the guitar before playing a little louder, her voice floating in among the tune

_And I love her so_  
_I wouldn't trade her for gold_  
_I'm walking on moon beams_  
_I was born with a silver spoon_  
_and I'm gonna be me_  
_I'm gonna be free_  
_I'm walking on moon beams_  
_and staring out to sea_

All was quiet, all eyes were on the scene before them. Beth watched Riley her eyes only on the girl, the rest in the room disappearing, her blue eyes on the reason she was still here

_and if a door be closed_  
_then a row of home , start building_  
_and tear your curtains down_  
_for sunlight is like gold_  
_and you better be you_  
_and do what you can do_  
_when you're walking on moon beams_  
_staring out to sea_

Slowly the others too started to play, each one holding an instrument that Beth hadn't noticed before, softly the others sang along matching Riley's melody and fitting in with the subtly of the mood

_Cause if your skin was soil_  
_how long do you think before they'd start diggin'?_  
_and if your life was gold_  
_how long do you think you'd stay livin'?_  
_Hey!_

Beth's hand flew to her mouth as she watched the action being displayed, slowly each member stood playing their instrument, Beth watched as they stood, turning and looking out into the room, her eyes were so focused on what was happening she didn't notice that Riley had left the center of the room and was making her way towards her. It took Daryl to poke her and gesture with his head to the left. Beth turned and watched as Riley slowly walked towards her still playing, a small shy smirk on her lips.

_And I love her so_  
_I wouldn't trade her for gold_

Riley stopped playing and swung the guitar behind her back, taking a step forward she placed a hand on the back of Beth's neck, Riley brought her lips to Beth's and placed a gentle kiss upon them before pulling away.

"told you I was ready…."


	25. Love is Love

**This is my take on what Beth would have done had Herschel not reacted well to her relationship with Riley. I truly believe that Herschel would have been okay with simply because he loved his daughters and wanted nothing but happiness for them; however he was a man of faith and there is always another side but at the end he would always love and respect his daughters and their choices**

Story Twenty-Five: Love is Love

_She says I smell like safety and home_  
_I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"_  
_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_  
_This could be good, this could be good_

Beth stood in front of her father tears streaming down her face; Riley stood against the back wall closest to the door her hand gripping the strap of her crossbow tightly as she watched the scene before her

"no Beth" Herschel began taking a step forward only for Beth to take one back. The man bit his lip as a feeling of guilt rolling through his body "I will not take back what I said"

Beth's eyes held sadness, disappointment, anger. She slowly shook her head "why does it matter to you, she makes me happy shouldn't that be enough"

"no daughter of mine will be involved with another female…..the Lord wouldn't want it that way"

Beth chuckled at that "oh the Lord wouldn't want me to be in love with a wonderful, amazing, caring, honest woman but he would want a world like the one we're living in"

Beth turned away from her father locking eyes with the Dixon, turning to look over her shoulder she spit out "I rather have her then you" and with that she stormed towards Riley grabbed her hand and pushed the cell block door open

Herschel stood there watching as the door slammed shut; he looked around the room at the rest of his family

"I'm a fool aren't I"

_And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to_  
_And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

Riley sat on the picnic table as Beth paced back and forth in front of her "you need to go back and apologize to your father"

Beth stopped her pacing and stared at Riley with a look of utter confusion "what did you say"

"you need to apologize to your father…."

"why the hell would I apologize to him; you heard what he said about you, about us….." Beth cut her off her arms waving in the air

Riley stood and walked towards the girl "I did, and I heard what you said….I said similar words to someone and…and…..you need to make up before it's…..we don't know what tomorrow will bring those shouldn't be the last words you say to her father. I love you Beth I do and I'll fight to prove your father wrong but you need to apologize."

Riley then leaned in and kissed Beth feeling her sigh under the touch "how do you do that"

"it comes with the name" Riley answered with a smirk

Beth leaned back in kissing Riley slowly mumbling against her lips "switch watch with Glenn tonight…I want to see what else "the name" can do"

_And I can't change, even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_And I can't change, even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_My love, my love, my love, my love_  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

Riley and Beth reentered the cell block Beth looked at Riley the girl mumbling "love you" before she set out to her fathers cell. As Beth approached her fathers cell she made a detour into hers and grabbed her little green notebook

Herschel was sitting in his cell a closed Bible grasped in his hands "love is love" he mumbled as he heard a small cough at the door "Beth"

Beth walked in and sat at the stool located in the corner of the room "let me talk please" she spoke; Herschel nodded his head and placed the Bible beside him

"I'm here because Riley asked me to come. She made me see that I should say things like that especially when they could possible be the last words I ever speak to someone and she's right so I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said; but you need to know I love that girl…." with that Beth opened the notebook and took a deep breath.

_I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays_  
_Love is patient, love is kind_  
_My love, my love, my love, my love_  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

Herschel listened as Beth softly sang the words to a poem or song she had written, as he watched her close the book he noticed her eyes shining

"you love her"

Beth looked up at her father "it's more than love"

Herschel stood and held out a hand to his daughter she grabbed it and stood being pulled into her father, she wrapped her arms around him and felt him kiss the top of her head

"love is love"


End file.
